Love Beyond Reason
by chandrchan
Summary: Hinata rela meninggalkan tunangannya demi surga yang ditawarkan Naruto tanpa mengetahui bahwa sesungguhnya Naruto tak pernah menjanjikan apa-apa untuknya. Saat ia meyakinkan diri untuk menyeberangi neraka, ternyata ia tidak siap menghadapi patah hati setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya hanyalah pelampiasan dendam bagi Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters in this Fanfiction is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

I hope you enjoy it.

Hinata mengamati sekelilingnya sebelum menjatuhkan pilihan untuk duduk di bangku persegi yang menghadap taman buatan. Ia memberi isyarat agar pelayan restoran yang mendatanginya bersedia menunggu hingga ia selesai mengangkat telepon. Setelah pembicaraan di telepon itu selesai, ia lalu memesan segelas mango smoothie. Ia akan menentukan menu utama jika sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino sudah berada disini. Setelahnya Hinata membuka kembali buku sketsa yang sempat ditundanya tadi, ia menenggelamkan diri mengamati rancangan gaun musim semi yang akan menjadi koleksi baru butiknya.

Tak sedikitpun Hinata menyadari sepasang mata yang terus menatapnya sejak tadi, mengawasi gerak-geriknya dengan seksama. Sepasang mata itu bagaikan sebuah kamera yang merekam setiap hal kecil yang dilakukan Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata tidak terlalu peduli dengan siapa dan mengapa si pemilik mata itu menatapnya sejak tadi. Hinata terlalu fokus mengamati rancangan Ino yang selalu mengagumkan, gadis itu benar-benar memiliki selera fashion yang bagus.

Ino datang lima belas menit kemudian dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak. Berulang kali ia menarik napas berat, sorot matanya yang biasa berkilat indah itu terlihat menyebalkan. Ia kesal, tapi tetap tersenyum dengan begitu manis tatkala pramusaji menghadirkan pesanan mereka. Hinata terlalu malas untuk menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Perutnya lapar dan aroma sup miso itu sungguh menggoda.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau benar-benar ingin menikah?" tanya Ino sambil meletakkan garpunya.

Hinata yang fikirannya sedang menerawang harus kembali pada waktu dimana ia berada saat ini.

"Tentu saja aku yakin," Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, "kau kan tahu, aku dan Toneri adalah sepasang kekasih yang sempurna. Tentu saja aku berbahagia dengan semua ini."

"Kau tidak tampak bahagia," nilai Ino, ia kembali mengisi cangkirnya yang sempat kosong.

Hinata memutar matanya dengan ekspresi mengejek dan juga putus asa. "Tunggu saja giliranmu, kau akan merasakan bagaimana setiap langkahmu diawasi dengan begitu ketat, pasti telinga ibuku sudah sakit ketika kubilang aku ingin pernikahan kecil yang sederhana."

"Lalu, kenapa tidak?" Ino memandang sorot terkejut Hinata dengan tenang. "Kau bisa meminta Toneri mempersiapkan pernikahan sederhana di sebuah gereja di pinggir kota. Aku akan membantu dengan menjadi saksi kalian."

Hinata menatap Ino lekat.

"Itu tidak mungkin, segalanya sudah terlambat." Hinata mendesah kecil sambil menatap mangkuknya yang telah kosong.

"Mereka pasti akan mengerti," bisik Ino seakan memberi sebuah keyakinan.

Hinata menggeleng lagi. Tidak, tidak ada yang akan sudi mengerti tentang apa yang dia rasakan. Demi Tuhan, bahkan Toneri juga tidak akan bisa memahaminya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menjadi pengiring pengantin? Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dan juga mengatur agar kau yang menerima lemparan buket bungaku."

"Setelah mengamatimu dengan cermat setelah pesta pertunanganmu, kurasa aku tidak mau," jawab Ino dengan mantap. Hinata merengut kesal dengan ekspresi lucu.

"Itu kejam sekali, Ino-chan."

Ino terkekeh kecil, dipandanginya Hinata dengan lebih seksama. Membaca setiap gores kerapuhan dan kesepian yang tergambar jelas di wajah ayu sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, berbicara mengenai pertunangan, kulihat kau tidak memakai cincin tunanganmu. Apa itu sebagai suatu isyarat?"

"Tidak, aku merusak cakar penjepit batunya seminggu yang lalu. Sekarang cincin itu sedang diperbaiki," Hinata memperdalam kerutan di keningnya sebelum bertanya lagi. "Kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak menyukai Toneri."

"Itu tidak benar!" sanggah Ino cepat. Mereka bertatapan sejenak, "kurasa kau tidak bahagia, Hinata. Dan mungkin kau akan membenciku jika kukatakan ini, Toneri bukan seseorang yang pantas untukmu."

Hinata terkesiap. Matanya membola menatap Ino dengan degup aneh, ada bagian di dalam dirinya yang menyetujui ucapan sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Jangan main-main, Ino. Aku mencintai Toneri, jika kau belum tahu itu."

Seperti biasa, Hinata membangun lapis demi lapis kepercayaan diri dan keyakinan yang diperlukannya untuk bersembunyi. Sayangnya, selama bertahun-tahun mereka saling mengenal hingga menjalin sebuah persahabatan yang menyerupai ikatan keluarga, Ino adalah sosok yang paling memahaminya.

"Kau tak pernah sembarangan berhubungan, Hinata. Dan aku selalu mengagumi prinsipmu itu, saat kau bersama Toneri aku akan mengira bahwa kau akan jatuh cinta sepenuhnya. Ada gairah, emosi, rasa sayang, kepemilikan, bahkan surga dan neraka sekalipun akan kau rasakan bersamanya. Tapi, aku tidak melihat itu, Hinata. Kau tidak seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, tidak ada tanda-tanda cinta antara kau dan Toneri."

"Aku tidak seperti itu," sergah Hinata. Meskipun di dalam hatinya ada gemuruh yang membenarkan ucapan Ino.

"Benarkah?" Ino menyipitkan matanya sebagai bentuk ketidakpercayaannya pada jawaban Hinata.

"T-tentu saja," jawab Hinata gugup. Tangannya tiba-tiba berkeringat untuk alasan yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Sekarang jujurlah," Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, "jika besok Toneri mendatangimu dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin membatalkan pernikahan, apa itu berarti kiamat untukmu?"

"Ya," Hinata mengangkat sedikit dagunya. Ia harus mempertimbangkan segalanya, tentang pernikahan ini, keluarganya, dan juga Toneri. Hinata ingin menjalani segalanya seperti apa yang telah digariskan untuknya, memikirkan keinginan pribadinya sama saja dengan meruntuhkan segala pertahanan yang telah ia bangun dengan susah payah selama ini.

"Terkadang," bisik Ino lembut, "kau tidak bisa menipu diri sendiri." Ino meneguk isi cangkirnya hingga tandas, lalu meraih tas, dompet dan juga struk tagihan yang ada disana.

"Tapi jika itu pilihanmu, apapun itu... aku akan tetap berada di sisimu," ucapnya lagi.

"Kau membuatku gugup," balas Hinata. Ino terkekeh kecil, matanya mengerling indah.

"Aku akan lebih bahagia jika kau gugup, itu pertanda bahwa pernikahanmu ini memang mendebarkan," Ino mendorong kursinya kebelakang.

"Kau terlalu bersikap seolah mengetahui segalanya," Hinata membalas dengan nada geli.

"Kau cantik dan menarik, banyak pria yang sedang menunggu untuk kau tarik perhatiannya. Jika kau tidak percaya, coba lihat pria di meja sudut sana," tambah Ino lugas.

"Dia terus menatapmu sepanjang makan siang ini, kalau kulihat, dia menatapmu dengan tatapan yang luar biasa memuja, dan... uhm, dia cukup tampan," dengan kedipan mata nakal, Ino beranjak meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Tak lupa ia meninggalkan sebuah senyuman yang samar.

Hinata pun seharusnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi ia malah meraih teko dan kembali mengisi gelasnya. Ia mendesah sejenak, menatap kembali buku sketsa yang diletakkannya di salah satu kursi kosong. Hinata melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya dan bangkit. Waktunya tidak banyak, dan ia harus mencari taksi untuk pertemuan yang berikutnya.

Pernyataan Ino yang blak-blakan tentang seorang pria yang menatapnya dari meja sudut sana benar-benar membuat Hinata penasaran. Dalam perjalanan keluar dari restoran itu, ia tergoda untuk mencari keberadaan pria itu. Hinata memberanikan diri mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah meja di sudut. Dan ia mendapati dirinya menatap langsung mata penghuni meja itu, lalu wajah Hinata tiba-tiba memanas.

Pria itu benar-benar menatapnya dengan sepasang mata sebiru langit yang menyorot penuh arti. Hinata salah tingkah dalam sekejap. Pria itu berkulit sedikit gelap, rambut pirangnya dipotong cepak dengan bentuk yang sedikit messy. Pria itu tampak rupawan sekaligus menawan, hidungnya mancung dengan bibir merah kecoklatan yang begitu sensual. Tatapan mata biru miliknya tak terputus mengarah Hinata, mengiringi langkahnya keluar restoran itu.

Ya Tuhan, sadar dengan perasaannya yang setengah senang dan setengah cemas, Hinata mengumpat Ino di dalam hatinya.

 _Sialan kau, Ino._

Ia bisa melukis wajah pria itu secara detail hanya dengan mengingatnya.

Hinata berjalan ke tepi trotoar sambil sesekali melihat ke belakang. Degup jantungnya yang tadi sempat berpacu telah mereda. Karena tak ada satupun taksi yang melintas, Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan ke halte terdekat. Jika tak ada taksi, maka dengan menaiki bus juga tidak akan menjadi masalah selama itu bisa mengantarkannya hingga tujuan.

Hinata tidak menyadari kedatangan bahaya yang sedang mengancamnya. Petunjuk bahaya pertama adalah sebuah teriakan histeris yang mengagetkannya, detik selanjutnya Hinata merasa dirinya terjerembab.

Tas dan buku sketsa yang ia dipegang tertindih dibawah dadanya, ia mengepalkan tangan, lalu menutup mata dengan erat. Ia terlalu takut untuk melihat hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Lalu ia mendengar suara-suara teiakan, derit rem dan langkah berlari. Segalanya menjadi riuh dalam seketika.

Hinata tetap diam di tempatnya dengan napas yang tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia bisa mendengar seseorang berbicara kepadanya dengan suara berat dan bahasa Jepang yang sedikit beraksen.

"Apa kau terluka, Nona? Perlukah aku memanggil ambulans? Hei... buka matamu dan bicaralah," pria itu berjongkok di hadapan Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang sekeliling dengan perasaan bigung.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," tolaknya halus untuk menepis tangan besar yang terulur kearahnya.

"Kurasa kau membutuhkan bantuan," ucap pria itu tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

Hinata menoleh dan menatap pria itu dari jarak dekat. Lalu ia mendapati hal yang ditakutinya menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Dilihat dari jarak dekat, pria dari restoran itu berkali lipat jauh lebih mempesona. Bibirnya terkatup erat, tapi Hinata membayangkan bahwa bibir itu sedang membentuk sebuah senyum lembut. Mata birunya sejernih hamparan langit yang cerah, aroma cologne pria yang mahal merebak kedalam penciuman Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Hinata tersadar dan ia harus keluar dari segala pesona pria itu. Ia mencoba berdiri.

"Aduh," rintihnya pelan sambil mengernyit. Kakinya terluka dan berdarah, stoking hitam yang dikenakannya robek. Siku dan telapak tangannya terasa perih.

Tanpa ia minta, sepasang lengan yang kekar dan kuat itu membantu tubuh mungilnya berdiri. "Bagaimana kalau kau kubantu naik taksi dan menuju klinik terdekat? Sepertinya polisi dan petugas kesehatan akan sibuk menangani korban kecelakaan lainnya, ayo, Nona."

"Ah, iya... aku mau taksi."

Pria itu mengangguk paham, kemudian dalam keriuhan yang belum reda ia memanggil taksi dan menggiring Hinata kedalamnya. Hinata terkejut mendapati pria itu turut duduk disampingnya, dengan tatapan bertanya ia memandang pria itu dengan cermat.

"Kau terluka, dan seseorang perlu menjagamu." Jelas pria itu dengan acuh.

"Aku harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan seseorang," bisik Hinata lirih.

"Kau tidak bisa menghadiri pertemuan dengan kondisi seperti ini," kata pria itu lagi. "Kau perlu membersihkan pakaianmu, dan lukamu juga membutuhkan perawatan."

Sebelum Hinata menolak, pria itu menyebutkan salah satu hotel mewah yang ada disana. The Ritz Hotel.

"Tunggu, mengapa kau menuju The Ritz?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kebetulan aku tinggal disana," jawab pria itu dengan enteng.

Hening sesaat, lalu Hinata berkata, "kalau begitu aku akan turun sebelumnya, apartemenku dua blok sebelum The Ritz Hotel. Aku akan membersihkan diri dan merawat lukaku disana."

"Kau takut aku berbuat yang tidak-tidak?" alis pria itu terangkat. "Izinkan aku meyakinkanmu, aku tidak pernah merayu seorang wanita, kecuali mereka yang memaksa."

Hinata menatap pria itu dengan sorot mata yang dingin. "Apa kau menikmati mengatur hidup orang lain?"

Pria itu terkekeh sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Ya, hanya mereka yang telah kuselamatkan." Pria itu menjawab dengan melebarkan senyumannya yang mempesona.

Jauh di dalam lubuk dirinya, Hinata merasakan sebuah kehangatan memeluknya. Tapi dengan kentara ia mencoba menjauh dari pria itu, ia menciptakan jarak dengan memposisikan dirinya di sudut taksi itu.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," cicit Hinata pelan.

Pria itu mengangkat bahunya acuh. Setelan hitam elegan itu mempertegas bahunya yang begitu kokoh. Kancing teratas kemeja abu-abu itu dibiarkan terbuka, Hinata juga memperhatikan bagaimana simpul dasi itu dibiarkan longgar dengan sengaja. Selebihnya, pria itu cukup jangkung dengan tinggi 185 sentimeter, ia langsing, berotot dan memiliki kaki yang panjang.

Mau tidak mau, Hinata mengakui bahwa pria ini begitu menarik. Ia terjerat pesona pria itu semenjak tatapan pertama mereka di restoran tadi.

Pria itu merogoh dompet tipis dari kantung jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. Ia menyodorkan kartu nama itu pada Hinata.

"Mungkin perkenalan formal bisa meyakinkanmu," ucapnya demi menghapus gurat khawatir di wajah gadis mungil itu.

Hinata menerima kartu itu dan mengamatinya dengan ragu-ragu. "Uzumaki Naruto," ucapnya lirih. Hinata juga membaca label perusahaan ternama yang ada disana, "Shinokyuu Inc."

Hinata menatap pria itu, "perusahaan elektronik itu?"

Alis Naruto kembali terangkat, "kau telah mendengar tentang perusahaanku rupanya."

"Tentu saja," jawab Hinata pelan. Ia menelan ludahnya sejenak sebelum kembali berkata, "kau luar biasa sukses. Setiap kali perusahaanmu menawarkan saham, maka tunanganku akan merekomendasikan kliennya untuk membeli."

"Apa dia seorang pialang saham?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Penasihat keuangan independen," jawab Hinata sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke jalanan.

"Apa kau bekerja di bidang yang sama dengannya?"

"Oh, tidak," jawab Hinata cepat. "Aku hanya seorang desainer yang tidak berbakat," ucapnya lagi.

"Kurasa kau begitu mencintai pekerjaanmu," ucap Naruto sambil mengamati wajah bulat Hinata.

"Ya, aku seringkali menerima pesanan gaun pernikahan yang begitu rumit. Bagi sebagian orang, pernikahan adalah hal yang sangat sakral. Segala sesuatunya harus sempurna, maka tugasku adalah memenuhi keinginannya untuk tampil sempurna dengan gaun yang diimpikannya."

"Apa kau merancang gaun pernikahanmu sendiri?"

"Sejujurnya, tidak. Aku ingin memakai gaun milik ibuku, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Beliau melarangku melakukan hal itu, maka aku meminta sahabatku untuk merancang gaun pengantinku."

Naruto memandang Hinata penuh perhatian, "kurasa," kata Naruto dengan lembut, "kau sangat mempesona mengenakan busana apapun, karena kau sangat cantik."

Hinata menegang sesaat, "tolong... jangan katakan hal seperti itu."

Naruto mengekspresikan keheranannya. "Karena akan menikah, kau tidak boleh menerima pujian dari pria lain, itu aneh sekali."

"Bukan," kata Hinata, "bukan begitu maksudku."

Naruto yang sepenuhnya santai di pojok taksi itu melebarkan senyumannya kepada Hinata. "Dan kau juga terlihat enggan untuk bercanda, sepertinya aku harus bersikap layaknya seorang santa," tambahnya lagi.

Hinata menatap pria tampan itu sekilas, "kau bahkan tak menunjukkan gelagat seorang santa."

 _Kau lebih mirip malaikat pembangkang, Uzumaki Naruto._

"Jadi," kata Naruto, "kau sudah tahu siapa aku, apa kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan dirimu, nona manis?"

Hinata merasa pria ini mulai menggodanya lagi, dan ia tidak ingin menanggapi. "Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata," jelas Hinata kemudian.

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan sorot berkilauan di mata biru safirnya yang mewah.

"Hinata," ucapnya lembut, "sebuah tempat yang terang."

Hinata tersipu, lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya yang menghangat.

"Sebenarnya aku dinamai sesuai dengan nama ibuku, itu saja."

"Apa kau akan menikah dengan seorang laki-laki yang protektif?" tanya Naruto tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Hinata yang mungkin saja akan tersinggung.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku benci jika kegiatan sepele yang kulakukan mendapatk pengawasan yang berlebihan," ucap Hinata.

Naruto meredam tawanya sejenak, "itu bagus, karena kita sudah sampai di The Ritz," ucapnya lagi.

Hinata ingin menjauh dari pria yang telah berulangkali menciptakan hangat di relung hatinya itu, terasa aneh jika ia merasa nyaman dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi seorang pegawai hotel telah membuka pintu dan menuntun Hinata keluar.

Naruto memberikan perintah kepada orang-orang yang ada disana dengan nada sopan namun tegas, sebagian besar perintah itu menyangkut Hinata.

Hinata sadar, ini bukanlah apa yang diinginkannya. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin dilakukannya adalah mencari tempat yang tenang dan menangis sepuasnya.

Hinata tidak bisa melayangkan protes saat lengan kokoh itu kembali merengkuhnya, menuntunnya berjalan melewati lobi hotel dan menuju lift. Hinata dengan sabar mengamati gerak-gerik Naruto yang menggesek kartu kunci untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Sambil membisu, Hinata melangkah memasuki kamar Naruto yang megah.

Kamar ini besar dan dilengkapi perabotan yang mewah, dan Hinata sedang berdiri di ruang tamu yang luas. Tirai jendela setengah tertutup, menghalangi sinar matahari senja yang menyeruak masuk. Naruto menunjuk sofa yang terlihat empuk, meminta Hinata duduk disana. Kaki Hinata yang terluka tiba-tiba gemetar, lalu ia duduk dengan kepatuhan yang tidak biasa.

"Aku sudah meminta perawat untuk merawat lukamu, kamar mandi ada disana," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang dibatasi sekat. "Kau boleh menggunakan jubah mandi yang ada disana sambil menunggu pakaian barumu datang, aku juga memesankan teh hangat untukmu."

Hinata menyahut dengan suara bergetar, "kau benar-benar diktator, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "aku hanya bisa berharap bisa meringankan bebanmu atas kecelakaan yang menimpamu hari ini."

"Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Hinata pelan, "itu sama sekali bukan salahmu."

"Aku bisa mencegah kau terluka jika aku mengikuti instingku."

"Apa maksudmu, Uzumaki-san?"

"Kupikir," ucap Naruto pelan sambil menatap mata Hinata, "aku ingin sekali berkenalan dengan seorang gadis manis bermata berlian."

Hinata terkejut, lalu rasa dingin menyeruak menerpa wajahnya. Ino benar, pria ini memang memperhatikannya selama makan siang berlangsung. Tiba-tiba rasa dingin itu membuatnya menggigil, Hinata memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin kau memang suka perempuan bermata jernih," ucap Hinata sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak," sergah Naruto cepat, "aku benar-benar menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu disana."

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Lalu dalam nada sinis yang membayangi, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sudah berapa banyak wanita yang berhasil dibujuknya dengan cara ini?

"Aku... tidak seharusnya berada disini," ucap Hinata lirih. Kemudian ia tersadar bahwa Naruto tidak senang mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Kau aman disini. Sebentar lagi perawat itu akan datang, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini lagi." Naruto berucap lembut sembari memberikan sebuah keyakinan pada Hinata.

Tidak pernah. Batin Hinata merintih pilu. Itu adalah waktu yang sangat lama. Dan juga terasa sangat sepi. Tetapi pikiran itu disimpannya sendiri.


	2. Chapter 2

Kamar mandi itu dilapisi keramik krem dengan pinggiran berwarna emas, dan Hinata berdiri di depan wastafel mewah itu. Ia memandang dirinya sendiri, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat bibirnya mengerucut kecewa tanpa suara. Kecelakaan tadi membuat kulitnya yang pucat menjadi kuyu, ia tampak seperti hantu. Mata beningnya terbelalak kaget ketika mendapati corengan di pipinya, kemejanya kotor dan robek, memperlihatkan bra berendanya yang menyembul. Naruto pasti sudah memperhatikannya, pikir Hinata sambil menggigit bibir.

Perlahan ia melepaskan setelannya dengan hati-hati, stokingnya yang robek sama sekali tidak layak dipakai lagi. Ia meraih jubah handuk yang telah diizinkan oleh Naruto untuk dipakainya. Ia mencuci muka dan juga lehernya yang sedikit kusam, ia benar-benar seperti gelandangan dengan rambut yang acak-acakan.

Biasanya, saat bekerja Hinata akan mengikat rambutnya di belakang leher dengan hiasan pita gelap, namun seringkali ia membiarkan mahkota indigo sehalus sutra itu tergerai bebas. Kali ini Hinata menata rambutnya dengan cara diikat tinggi membentuk cepol, membiarkan anak-anak rambutnya yang tersisa membingkai wajahnya.

Ia mengikat tali di jubah mandi itu di pinggangnya yang langsing, jubah itu kebesaran dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Ada yang aneh ketika ia kembali berjalan menuju ruang tamu, ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang dilayangkan Naruto padanya.

Disana, seorang perawat wanita juga telah menunggunya, wanita yang terlihat sangat penyabar dan sudah terbiasa menghadapi berbagai tingkah pasien rewel. Hinata duduk di sofa semula, perawat itu menyambutnya dengan senyum manis yang dipaksakan. Ia merawat luka Hinata dengan hati-hati, gerakannya efisien dan lembut. Ia mengoleskan krim antiseptik dan memasang plester pada luka Hinata yang paling parah.

"Jalanan terkadang tidak ramah pada wanita cantik seperti anda," ucap perawat itu untuk memecah keheningan.

"Anda pasti tidak menduga hal ini akan terjadi, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk sedih. Seseorang masuk kedalam mengantarkan teh hangat, kemudian seseorang lainnya kembali masuk. Itu bukan _room service,_ tapi seseorang yang telah diamanahkan oleh Naruto untuk mencari pakaian pengganti untuk Hinata. Hinata menelan ludahnya kasar, bersamaan dengan baju baru itu ada sepasang sepatu mahal, tas bermerk, dan ia juga yakin bahwa stoking itu tidak hanya sepasang. Satu hal yang membuat Hinata terganggu, ukuran sepatu, baju dan juga stoking itu benar-benar pas untuknya. Hinata semakin mempertebal kecurigaannya bahwa Naruto memang pria yang terlalu banyak tahu tentang wanita.

Perawat itu undur diri setelah tugasnya selesai. Menyisakan Hinata dan Naruto di ruangan yang sama dengan aroma teh mengepul.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" mata Naruto yang biru menyapu seluruh tubuh Hinata, seakan handuk tebal yang membungkusnya tidak ada. Matanya menjelajah seakan setiap jengkal tubuh Hinata bukanlah hal yang asing untuknya. Hinata membalas tatapan Naruto dengan sorot mata jengkel, degup jantungnya membuncah bercampur panik.

"Syukurlah, rasa sakitnya menghilang begitu saja," Hinata merinding ketika menyadari bahwa ia barusan mengeluarkan suara yang terlalu dibuat-buat.

"Semua ini milikmu, pakailah," tunjuk Naruto pada semua paper bag yang ada di atas meja itu. Naruto duduk di seberang Hinata setelah melepas jasnya.

"T-terimakasih," jawab Hinata pelan. Naruto mengangguk, jemarinya membuka kancing rompinya dengan lancar, lalu ia bersandar dan menyamankan diri disana.

"Aku akan menggantinya," ucap Hinata pelan sambil meraih tas berisi sebuah gaun yang ada disana, lalu beranjak kembali ke toilet yang sempat disinggahinya tadi.

Naruto melepaskan dasi merah yang melingkari lehernya, lalu matanya mencuri pandang ke arah toilet dimana Hinata sedang berpakaian di dalam sana. Ia tersenyum geli dengan pemikirannya sendiri, gadis mungil itu terlalu polos.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Hinata tampil dengan menggunakan dress biru selutut yang terlihat manis dan sangat cocok untuknya. Ia tidak mengenakan stoking, karena perban di lututnya tidak mengizinkan stoking melekat disana, pilihannya itu seakan mendapat persetujuan dari Naruto. Buktinya mata pria itu dengan gencar mengamati sepasang tungkai jenjang yang mulus itu.

"Kau akan makan denganku malam ini," ucap Naruto tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata.

Hinata terkesiap, "aku tidak mungkin bisa."

"Mengapa tidak?" tuntut Naruto.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah." Wajah Hinata merah padam, ia tak menyangka Naruto akan meminta hal seperti ini.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi, lalu kenapa?"

"Apa itu tidak masalah bagimu?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku pria lajang, lagipula itu tidak ada bedanya bagiku."

Apa Hinata baru saja mendengar nada merendahkan dari bibir sensual Naruto?

"Lagipula aku tidak mengajakmu makan malam di ranjang."

Hinata mendecih pelan, ia meraih cangkir dan menuangkan teh untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga untuk Naruto. Saat menyerahkan cangkir berisi teh hangat itu, Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga mengendalikan keinginannya untuk menumpahkan cairan itu ke pangkuan Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dengan ucapan terimakasih yang lembut.

"Aneh," ucap Naruto pelan, mengundang tanya dari Hinata.

"Apanya?"

"Tunanganmu, kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin kegiatan sepele yang kau lakukan mendapat pengawasan yang ketat. Jadi ia tidak mungkin begitu posesif."

Hinata mengangkat alisnya, "mengapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Karena dia tidak akan pernah memilikimu, nona manis."

Hinata terkesiap marah, "beraninya kau berkata seperti itu!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku lebih suka berbicara apa adanya, dan menurutku kau masih—belum tersentuh."

"Kau... kau tidak mungkin tahu hal itu," seru Hinata geram," lagipula itu bukan urusanmu."

"Takdir telah mempertemukan kita berdua, Hyuuga Hinata. Dan aku melihat di dalam dirimu tidak ada hasrat yang membekas, tidak ada." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menatap Hinata yang tampak syok.

Hinata meletakkan cangkir tehnya dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Lalu ia berkata dengan tegang, "kau tidak berhak sama sekali, dan tolong... aku ingin pergi dari sini sekarang."

"Begitu ya?" ucap Naruto setengah merenung. Ia lalu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang tajam dan kuat, "kau baru saja melewatkan kesempatan terbaikmu, nona manis."

"Aku tidak peduli," ucap Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

Naruto tersenyum sejenak, ia meraih sebuah buku kecil dan menulis beberapa kata di lembaran pertama, lalu ia menarik kertas itu hingga terlepas dari simpulnya. Ia menyodorkan kertas itu pada Hinata, "jika kau berubah pikiran tentang makan malam, kau bisa bergabung denganku di restoran ini setelah jam tujuh."

Hinata merampas kertas itu, lalu meremasnya dengan brutal sehingga membentuk bola kecil, ia membuangnya ke lantai. Hinata berkata dengan dingin dan jelas, "sampai neraka berubah menjadi sauna, aku tidak akan mau."

Naruto berkata dengan lembut, "Kalau begitu, kilatan di matamu cukup membakarku, sayang."

Hinata meraih tas dan buku sketsanya, lalu ia berkata dengan nada sengit, "aku akan mengirimkan cek untuk membayar semua ini," ia menunjuk pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Naruto tertawa. "Aku yakin kau akan melakukannya, sayangku. Tapi andai saja kau tahu, aku akan mengambil uang mukanya sekarang."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berada di sisi Hinata, lengan kekarnya memeluk dan meraih Hinata mendekat. Dan untuk sesaat—saat yang membara—Hinata merasakan bibir Naruto menyentuh bibirnya, Naruto melumat bibirnya dengan rasa lapar yang belum pernah dikenalnya.

Ciuman itu berakhir secepat ia dimulai. Hinata yang kembali bebas kemudian mundur beberapa langkah, tangannya menutup bibirnya dengan rasa tidak percaya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan ketakutan yang aneh.

Naruto membalas tatapan Hinata, bibirnya tersenyum puas. Ia berkata perlahan, "menggiurkan seperti dosa, dan manis seperti madu. Aku tidak sabar menunggu pembayaran berikutnya, nona Hinata."

Nada suara Naruto membuat kulit Hinata meremang. Keheningan diantara mereka menegang, dan kembali menguat. Hinata ingin memalingkan wajahnya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Matanya terkunci pada manik safir milik Uzumaki Naruto.

Sadar dari keterpanaannya, Hinata bergegas menuju pintu. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak berlari. Suara Naruto mengiringi langkahnya, "sampai jumpa, nona manis."

Hinata menyahut marah, "tidak! tidak... tidak akan pernah!"

Saat melewati pintu itu, Hinata membantingnya dengan cukup keras. Ia tahu dan ia malu mengakui bahwa Naruto telah mengambil satu bagian terpenting dari dirinya.

Hinata tidak akan mau, dan tidak akan pernah mengakui perasaan baru itu. Tidak, tidak untuk saat ini. Mungkin nanti, jika benar pertemuan mereka memang diatur oleh takdir Tuhan.

Tiga hari yang menegangkan telah berlalu sejak peristiwa kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan Hinata sebagai korban. Luka, memar, dan lecetnya telah sembuh dengan baik dan seharusnya ia juga membiarkan perasaannya kembali tenang. Menyingkirkan Naruto dari pikirannya ternyata tidak semudah yang diinginkan Hinata. Aneh.

Naruto mungkin telah meneruskan hidupnya, atau mungkin sudah menemukan wanita baru mengingat pria itu begitu perayu dan juga hangat. Seharusnya Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi kenapa? Demi Tuhan, kenapa susah sekali melupakan Naruto? Mengapa pria itu menguasai pikirannya di siang hari dan menjajah mimpinya di malam hari? Tidak masuk akal!

Hinata menyesap teh herbal yang disajikan Miya—perempuan muda yang bekerja sebagai asistennya—dengan lambat. Ia sedih, mengingat bagaimana acuhnya sikap Toneri ketika Hinata memberitahu kabar dirinya yang mengalami kecelakaan ringan. Awalnya Toneri memang bersimpati, tetapi selebihnya Toneri mengatakan bahwa ia cukup bersyukur Hinata tidak terluka parah. Bukan itu yang diinginkan oleh Hinata sebenarnya, ia ingin Toneri menemaninya. Tapi itu terasa jauh dan sangat tidak mungkin.

Berkali-kali Hinata meminta dirinya untuk tidak berlarut-larut memikirkan Naruto, ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya. Pernikahannya akan digelar tiga bulan lagi, dan satu-satunya yang harus dipersiapkannya adalah rumah untuk ditinggalinya setelah menikah nanti. Ia sudah menjatuhkan pilihan pada sebuah rumah mungil di pinggir kota, rumah itu terlihat asri dengan halaman yang luas. Pemiliknya seorang veteran perang yang kini memilih tinggal bersama anak-anaknya di Tokyo.

Hinata menelepon agen properti yang mengurus penjualan rumah itu, NyonyaAyuzawa selaku agen properti yang mengurus proses penjualan rumah itu mengatakan bahwa pihak keluarga pemilik rumah ingin bertemu dengannya. Hinata bergegas mencari taksi untuk mendatangi lokasi rumah barunya itu.

Seperti dugaannya, rumah itu benar-benar asri dengan desain klasik yang unik. Salah seorang pelayan membantu Hinata mendorong pintu utama yang besar itu, cahaya matahari sore menyembul dari balik jendela tinggi yang ada disana. Hinata mengedipkan mata di antara cahaya yang menyilaukan itu, Hinata tahu bahwa seseorang sedang menuju ke arahnya. Itu bukan wanita yang diharapkannya, Hinata tersadar sekaligus terkejut, senyum profesional dan penuh percaya diri pun lenyap dari bibirnya.

Ruangan rumah itu begitu hangat, tapi Hinata merasakan aura dingin yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Hinata menahan dirinya untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menciptakan sebuah perlindungan.

"Selamat siang, nona Hinata." Naruto mendekat dan membungkuk hormat dengan kesopanan yang halus. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Aku berharap bisa mengatakan hal yang sama." Suara Hinata terdengar parau dan tersendat. "Kurasa aku datang kesini untuk bertemu dengan nyonya Ayuzawa."

"Sayang sekali, ia sedang berhalangan dan telah mewakilkan padaku untuk membahas penjualan rumah ini." Mata biru Naruto berkilat penuh cahaya misterius.

"Kau berharap aku percaya itu?"

Suara keraguan dan kewaspadaan Hinata terdengar begitu lucu bagi Naruto. Ia mengangkat alisnya sejenak, "apalagi kalau bukan itu alasannya, sayangku?"

"Tentu saja, kurasa kau bukanlah bagian dari agen properti," Hinata menyuarakan keraguannya.

"Sayangnya rumah yang akan kau beli ini milik kakekku, apa Ayuzawa-san tidak mengatakan bahwa kau harus bertemu dengan keluarga pemilik rumah yang bersangkutan?"

Hinata terlonjak kaget, tentu saja ia tahu tapi tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan menjadi bagian dari bisnis ini. Hinata membersihkan tenggorokannya sejenak, "kalau begitu, aku ingin pergi, sekarang."

"Tanpa melihat rumah ini terlebih dahulu?" tanya Naruto agak kesal. "Kau sama sekali tidak profesional," ejek Naruto terang-terangan.

"Aku sudah melihatnya, semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh nyonya Ayuzawa."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, ia benar-benar kesal melihat Hinata yang menganggap kehadirannya terlihat begitu mengganggu.

"Aku kesini untuk urusan bisnis," ucap Hinata dengan tajam.

"Kau akan menyesal membeli sebuah tumah tanpa mengetahui seluk beluknya," Naruto mengedipkan matanya dengan senyum misterius.

Hinata terpojok dengan sebuah perasaan yang aneh, "k-kalau begitu..."

"Kita keatas sekarang," ajak Naruto.

"Tidak!" seru Hinata lantang, Naruto tersentak seakan suara Hinata memukul kepalanya. Sorot mata biru miliknya benar-benar menyampaikan bahwa ia tersinggung dengan sikap Hinata yang terlalu defensif.

Entah bagaimana, dengan terbata-bata Hinata mencoba menjelaskan, "maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..."

Naruto menyahut dengan muram, "aku tahu persis apa maksudmu," ia melangkah mendekat dan meraih dagu lancip Hinata, memegang dengan gerakan yang tidak lembut.

"Ada dua hal yang harus kau ketahui, nona Hinata," suara Naruto terdengar berat dan gundah, "pertama, ini rumah kakekku, dan aku menghormatinya. Kedua, aku tidak pernah bersama wanita dengan terpaksa, dan kau tidak akan jadi yang pertama, mengerti?"

Wajah Hinata membara, dan dengan gugup ia mengangguk pelan.

Naruto melepaskan Hinata dengan angkuh, "bersikaplah profesional," bisik Naruto. Lalu ia melangkah menaiki tangga, "aku akan menunjukkan ruangan di lantai atas."

Hinata mengikuti Naruto menaiki tangga dengan kaki yang gemetar. Di lantai dua ada sebuah kamar tidur yang luas, Hinata mengikuti Naruto dengan gugup. Kamar besar itu menghadap taman dengan jendela-jendela yang mengarah ke balkon berpagar besi, ada beberapa pot warna-warni disana.

Dinding dalamnya bewarna merah muda dengan aksen putih, alas kasur berwarna putih dan sebuah sofa tunggal yang terlihat nyaman. Tidak banyak perabotan disana, mungkin sudah dipindahkan ke kamar lain.

"Bagaimana?" Uzumaki Naruto menyandar pada bingkai jendela. Jadi kemanapun arah mata Hinata, Naruto selalu ada dalam jarak pandangnya.

Gambaran pria itu telah merasuki kesadaran Hinata, bagaimana rambut pirangnya yang kusut tapi terlihat wajar, mata biru, hidung mancung, bibir sensual itu begitu mempesona. Celana gelap itu membungkus pinggangnya yang langsing dan kakinya yang panjang dan kokoh. Kemeja itu sengaja tidak dikancing bagian atasnya, menampilkan pangkal leher yang halus dan kecoklatan.

Sesaat Hinata membayangkan bagaimana rasanya kulit itu bila disentuh dengan jarinya—dan dengan bibirnya...

"Kurasa kau tidak terlalu menyukai rumah ini," ucapan Naruto barusan menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ya," jawab Hinata pelan. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan.

"Apa kau akan menempati rumah ini setelah menikah nanti?" tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya sesaat, entah mengapa ia tidak suka mengingat hal itu.

"Kami belum memutuskannya," jawab Hinata pelan. "Aku benar-benar harus pergi," bisik Hinata sambil berlalu.

"Kau tidak datang menemuiku saat makan malam waktu itu," ucap Naruto sambil mendekati Hinata yang berhenti setelah beberapa langkah.

"Seharusnya kau membiarkanku hidup damai," ucap Hinata dengan suara rendah.

"Tidak ada kedamaian," geram Naruto dengan nada kesal. "Sejak pertemuan kita, tidak ada satu jam pun dalam satu hari yang terlewat tanpa mengingatmu, matamu, dan juga bibirmu."

Hinata tercekat, "tolong, kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Karena kata-kata itu membuatmu malu? Atau karena kau juga memikirkanku, tapi kau tidak ingin mengakuinya, begitukah nona Hinata?"

"Ini tidak adil..."

"Kau tahu kata peribahasa," ucap Naruto dengan lembut. Matanya menyorot penuh arti.

"Segalanya sah dalam cinta dan peperangan, jika aku harus merebutmu, maka aku akan memilih senjataku sendiri."

"Aku sudah bertunangan," sahut Hinata putus asa. "Kau tahu itu, aku sudah memiliki rencana masa depan dan kau tidak ada dalam rencana itu."

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau menghapusku dalam rencana masa depanmu, tapi tidak bisakah kau berikan aku waktu beberapa jam di masa sekarang—malam ini?"

"Itu tidak mungkin," ucap Hinata lagi.

"Apa kau akan menemui tunanganmu?"

"Ya, ada banyak hal yang akan kami diskusikan."

"Kau bercerita padanya tentang aku?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan," jawab Hinata dengan suara yang dimantapkan.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "dia tidak tertarik mengetahui ada pria lain yang menikmati kekasihnya? Mencium aroma kekasihnya dengan begitu bergairah?"

"Cukup." Hinata berlalu dengan cepat, wajahnya terasa hangat dan memerah.

Naruto menahan pergerakannya, merengkuhnya dalam satu dekapan yang begitu intim. Mata biru Naruto menatap dengan lekat, Hinata bisa merasakan tatapan Naruto itu mengulitinya. Rasa panas itu menembus pakaian dan mengaliri kulitnya.

Naruto berkata pelan, "kalau begitu beri aku satu kesempatan malam ini."

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Hinata dengan suara yang serak.

"Kalau begitu buktikan," Naruto membuka tantangan untuk Hinata. "Pada saat kita bertemu di The Ritz, aku menulis nama restoran pada secarik kertas."

"Aku langsung membuangnya," ucap Hinata ketus.

"Tapi kau masih mengingat isinya," Naruto berkata pelan, "benarkan, sayangku?"

"T-tidak..."

"Katakan nama restoran itu beserta alamatnya," bisik Naruto lembut. Napasnya yang hangat mengelus permukaan wajah Hinata yang memerah.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" seru Hinata dengan frustasi.

"Katakan dimana aku mengajakmu bertemu," Naruto semakin merapatkan tubuhnya hingga ia bisa merasakan debaran di dada Hinata.

"Tsukiyami Resto di Ginza..."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu bibirnya menempel dengan sempurna di bibir Hinata. Ciuman itu lembut, hangat dan menyimpan gairah yang terpendam. Hinata bergetar merasakan sensasi yang baru saja dikenalinya, seluruh tubuhnya menghangat dan ia larut dalam kepasrahan yang tidak seharusnya.

Hinata mendapati kesadarannya, ia kemudian membenci dirinya sendiri yang larut dalam sebuah ciuman yang begitu intim. Anehnya, ia menginginkan ciuman itu lagi. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan binar penuh kemenangan.

"Kau tahu, nona manis, rasa penasaran itu akan meningkatkan gairah. Aku ingin kau merasa lapar—sangat lapar."

Hinata merasa darahnya naik terkumpul di pipinya, wajahnya menghangat.

"Kita akan menghabiskan waktu malam ini, dan aku akan mengenalkanmu pada satu hal," bisik Naruto dengan lembut.

"A-apa?"

Jemari panjang Naruto mengelus bibir Hinata yang basah dengan lembut.

"Sebuah dosa yang memabukkan."


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata menghela napas pelan, menatap sekali lagi pada dinding kaca restoran yang memantulkan bayangannya. Ia tersenyum kecut, jantungnya berdetak penuh kesedihan. Ia hampir saja menangis jika tidak mengingat bahwa ia sekarang berada di sebuah restoran mewah, mengenakan gaun terbaik dan menghadapi hidangan berharga ratusan dolar.

Hinata memandangi pintu masuk ruangan VVIP yang dipesankan khusus untuknya, berharap sosok itu kembali muncul dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal, lalu meminta maaf karena telah berlalu meninggalkannya. Tapi harapan Hinata sia-sia, pintu itu tetap kosong meskipun matanya perih karena terlalu lama memandang kesana. Hinata meraih gelas berkaki tinggi yang berisi cairan bening, meneguknya sedikit. Matanya memandang sedih pada kursi kosong di hadapannya, sepotong tenderloin steak yang ada di piring keramik itu masih utuh belum tersentuh.

Hinata tertegun, ia merasa kalah total dan terluka lebih dari sekedar kehilangan. Rasa marah di dalam dirinya muncul ketika mengingat ucapan Toneri saat berpamitan tadi.

"Maaf Hinata, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan malam ini."

Dengan heran Hinata bertanya, "ada apa?"

"Harga saham perusahaan salah satu klien yang kutangani sedang mengalami penurunan drastis, dia memintaku untuk datang ke kantornya sekarang."

Hinata menggeram marah, "kita sedang berkencan, Toneri. Tidak bisakah kau memahami situasi saat ini?"

Toneri menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "aku tahu, tapi kau juga harus tahu seberapa mengerikannya penurunan harga saham bagi seorang pialang. Dan aku..."

"...pergilah!" ucap Hinata dengan cepat. Matanya tak lagi menyorot laki-laki egois itu dengan ramah.

Toneri tersentak untuk beberapa saat, matanya menilik kegundahan di wajah ayu tunangannya itu. Lalu dengan nada menyesal ia berkata, "maaf sayang, aku juga tidak menginginkan situasi seperti ini."

Hinata yang terlanjur terluka melindungi dirinya dengan sebuah ketegaran yang dipaksakan. "Pergilah," ucapnya pelan.

Toneri mengangguk, ia mendorong kursinya mundur lalu berdiri. Sebelum pergi ia berkata, "aku memberikan waktu untuk dirimu sendiri, kau bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu yang tertunda. Sebaiknya kau menelepon Ino untuk menemanimu, kurasa ia punya banyak waktu untuk menemanimu malam ini."

Hinata ternganga.

"Maaf meninggalkanmu sendirian disini, aku akan meminta sopirku untuk mengantarmu pulang," Toneri mengecup sekilas bibir Hinata sebelum berlalu.

Pintu ruangan VVIP itu tertutup, Toneri benar-benar pergi. Hinata merasa dicampakkan oleh seorang pria yang mengaku mencintainya lebih dari apapun. Hinata marah, kesal, sedih dan juga malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Toneri adalah benteng untuknya bertahan melawan serangan pikiran yang mengganggu dan emosi yang menyiksa. Lalu secara tiba-tiba––secara menakutkan––pria itu berlalu begitu saja. Hinata mendecih kesal.

Betapa rendah pandangan Toneri padanya––juga pada Ino, dengan beranggapan bahwa Ino tidak punya acara lain selain menemaninya. Di mata Toneri, mereka hanyalah dua orang perempuan lajang yang menyedihkan dan pantas dikasihani. Dua perempuan lajang yang menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton acara televisi setiap malamnya tanpa ada satupun pria di sisi mereka.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin, ia tak mampu lagi bersabar. Jika Toneri berfikiran seperti itu, maka ia telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar di dalam hidupnya.

Dengan penuh emosi Hinata meraih dompet yang terletak di sisi kirinya. Lalu ia beranjak keluar restoran mewah itu, persetan dengan sopir yang ditawarkan Toneri untuknya. Siapa yang butuh sopir jika ia mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri?

Ada suara kecil yang menggema di dalam hatinya, mengingatkan bahwa apa yang akan dilakukannya sepenuhnya berbahaya. Hinata dengan tegas mengabaikan alarm peringatan yang berdentang di kepalanya, ini bukan pertama kalinya kepentingan bisnis Toneri menghancurkan momen berharga mereka. Hinata mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ambisi Toneri itu bagus untuk masa depan mereka dan layak mendapat dukungan, akan tetapi ada saatnya ambisi itu berbalik menjadi sebuah egoisme. Dan sepertinya Toneri sudah mencapai titik tersebut.

Hinata tidak akan melewatkan malam ini dengan menatap dinding apartemennya yang pucat seorang diri, atau menghabiskan waktu menonton dorama bersana Ino. Untuk kali ini, ada tawaran lain yang lebih menarik, yang lebih menantang.

Hinata berhenti sejenak, menatap sekeliling dengan perasaan yang gundah. Ia menyadari apa yang akan dilakukannya, dan apa yang sedang dipertaruhkannya. Saat menyebutkan alamat tujuannya pada sopir taksi yang mengangguk paham, Hinata bergetar oleh sebuah perasaan yang asing.

Hinata meremas ujung gaun yang dikenakannya dengan gusar. Gemuruh di dadanya menggila, ia dipenuhi rasa penasaran dan juga ketakutan yang hebat. Saat ini belum terlambat untuk meminta sopir taksi kembali memutar arah, tapi sebuah keyakinan yang ia tanamkan dalam dirinya membawanya untuk tetap bungkam hingga sampai ke tujuannya.

Tsukiyami Resto adalah tempat yang kecil dan tenang. Di dalamnya, Hinata mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan bernuansa klasik yang apik. Seorang gadis cantik dengan senyuman membantu menyambut kedatangannya dengan hangat.

Hinata berdehem kecil, "aku datang menemui tuan Uzumaki Naruto."

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum, "tentu saja, beliau sudah menunggu kedatangan anda sejak tadi. Anda bisa menemuinya di Bar, boleh saya menyimpan syal anda?"

Hinata mengeratkan syal coklat itu. "Tidak perlu, terimakasih. Saya akan membawanya bersamaku." Untuk berjaga-jaga jika nanti aku harus kabur mendadak, tambah Hinata dalam hatinya.

Bar itu tidak terlalu ramai, Hinata bisa menemukan Naruto dengan begitu mudah. Laki-laki jangkung itu duduk di sebuah kursi tinggi, terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

Hinata ada disana, di ruangan yang sama dengan laki-laki yang kembali menghadirkan perasaan baru di hatinya. Lalu tubuhnya bergetar, berikut rasa nyeri yang mengganggu di perutnya.

Di dalam hati, Hinata tahu bahwa segalanya sudah lama tidak terhindarkan. Ada sesuatu yang lebih kuat daripada kehendaknya sendiri yang telah membawanya pada Naruto malam ini. Hinata merasakan tatapan Naruto mengarah kepadanya, alis mata laki-laki itu terangkat dan bibirnya tersungging. Wajahnya mengekspresikan rasa terkejut dan juga senang yang tak dapat disembunyikan. Naruto berjalan melewati beberapa orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap dan tertawa, matanya tak sekalipun beranjak dari Hinata.

Hinata menyadari bahwa ketakutannya kembali muncul, situasi ini tidak akan mudah. Tapi segalanya sudah terlambat untuk ia berbalik dan pergi dari sana. Hinata merasakan mulutnya kering, lalu suara hatinya berteriak memperingatkan bahwa ia harus hati-hati.

"Hallo."

Suara berat itu menggema hingga kedalam sanubari Hinata. Ia terpaku menatap senyuman Naruto yang begitu hangat.

"Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk menyisihkan beberapa jam di dalam hidupmu agar bersamaku."

Hinata menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sembari menenangkan perasaannya. "Ya, sepertinya begitu," jawab Hinata dengan tenang.

Tatapan mata biru Naruto mengamati Hinata dengan intens, membuat Hinata merasa bahwa Naruto mengetahui dengan persis apa yang dipakai dan apa yang tidak dikenakannya. Hal ini membuat seluruh indra Hinata meremang.

"Kudengar makanan disini enak, dan ... aku lapar," bohong Hinata kemudian.

"Ah," kata Naruto, "aku akan memberimu makanan sebanyak yang kau mau."

Dengan gerakan lembut Naruto meraih jemari Hinata, menggenggamnya dengan hati-hati. Naruto mengajak Hinata memasuki salah satu ruangan di lantai tiga dengan pemandangan malam yang luar biasa.

Hinata mendapati sebuah meja kosong yang sepertinya sudah diatur sedemikian rupa. Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata, lalu ia menarik kursi dengan gerakan layaknya seorang butler. Hinata duduk dengan tenang, sementara Naruto menuangkan red wine kedalam gelas.

"Kakekku akhirnya tidak setuju untuk menjual rumah itu."

"Benarkah?" Hinata yang sejak awal sudah meragukan dirinya akan membeli rumah itu terkesiap kaget.

"Dia ingin mengenang rumah itu sebagai sebuah tempat yang bersejarah," Naruto tersenyum singkat.

"Itu terdengar romantis," bisik Hinata pelan.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, apa kau memaafkanku atas kejadian waktu itu," Naruto menatap Hinata dengan cermat.

"Aku bukan orang yang pemaaf, asal kau tahu saja," jawab Hinata pelan.

Naruto tergelak sesaat, "untuk itu kau memutuskan menemuiku hari ini, hm?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya sedikit, " rencanaku tidak berjalan dengan baik, itu saja."

"Oh ya?" Naruto menanggapi dengan santai.

Sementara Hinata menatap laki-laki itu dengan kecurigaan yang menyebar. "Apa maksudnya semua ini?"

"Kau ini kaku sekali," Naruto berucap dengan nada riang. "Apa menurutmu semuanya harus ada maksudnya?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu?" Hinata membalas tatapan Naruto, "aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau bersikeras mengajakku makan malam di tempat ini."

"Karena ini adalah salah satu restoran favoritku." Mata biru Naruto berbinar.

"Bukan itu maksudku," Hinata menghela napasnya pelan, "kau seorang laki-laki mapan, kau bisa pergi dengan gadis manapun yang kau mau."

"Aku memang pernah melakukannya beberapa kali," jawab Naruto dengan jujur dan santai.

"Tepat sekali," ucap Hinata dengan tegas, "lalu mengapa kau tidak makan malam dengan mereka saja?"

Naruto menyesap minumannya sejenak, lalu ia berucap dengan setengah merenung, "kau tahu, nona manis, mereka terlalu agresif mengejarku, sedangkan aku lebih suka melakukan perburuanku sendiri."

Hinata membeku, matanya menatap Naruto dengan tajam, "aku ... bukan buruanmu."

Naruto menyeringai tanpa ampun. "Tidak, tentu saja bukan. Hanya saja malaikat sedang bersimpati karena kesepian yang kurasakan."

"Harus kukatakan padamu, Tuan Uzumaki, kau dalah laki-laki terakhir di dunia ini yang harus merasa kesepian." Hinata masih memasang wajah tegang.

"Terimakasih," ucap Naruto, "kurasa memang begitu."

Hinata masih mendesak dengan keras kepala, ia ingin mengetahui alasan Naruto bersikeras mengajaknya makan malam.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa?"

Alis mata Naruto terangkat. "Apa kau benar-benar perlu menanyakan hal itu?" Naruto tertawa pelan, ia mengangkat gelasnya sebatas dagu.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki cermin di apartemenmu, nona manis?"

Hinata terkesiap, tatapan mata biru Naruto membuatnya bergetar perlahan.

Lalu Naruto melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih rendah, "semua pria yang ada di restoran ini menatapku dengan pandangan iri, mereka berharap bisa bertukar tempat denganku untuk berada di sisimu. Bagaimana kau tidak tahu akan hal itu?"

Kulit wajah Hinata terasa hangat, dengan buru-buru ia meneguk minumannya. "Aku tidak memancing pujianmu," ucapnya sambil menunduk malu.

"Aku tidak mengada-ada, apa kebenaran itu begitu sulit untuk kau terima, nona Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil dan dingin, " seharusnya aku berada di rumah saja malam ini," ucapnya pelan.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa bersyukurnya aku kau ada disini, malam ini." Mata Naruto yang biru menari-nari dengan binar bahagia yang begitu jujur, Hinata tak sanggup menatapnya lebih dalam.

Kecanggungan yang aneh menyergap Hinata, ia bahkan terlalu malu untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Syukurlah pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka berdua. Sejujurnya Hinata tidak begitu lapar, mengingat ia sudah menyantap beberapa potong kentang dan daging sebelumnya, ditambah dengan perasaan amarahnya pada Toneri. Tetapi aroma bumbu khas dari sajian yang ada di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar menggugah selera Hinata.

Hinata senang ia bisa memusatkan perhatiannya secara pantas kepada makanan yang dihidangkan. Hidangan utama terdiri dari potongan daging domba yang terlihat segar dan empuk, ditemani sayuran yang direbus perlahan bersama bawang putih. Anggur yang disajikan adalah anggur merah yang begitu nikmat.

"Aku tidak terkejut kau menyukai tempat ini," ujar Hinata setelah mencicipi suapan pertamanya. "Ini makanan yang enak, terlalu enak."

Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata, "kalau begitu kau kuizinkan mengajakku kesini kapanpun kau mau."

"Akan kuhubungi dirimu jika aku sedang tidak punya uang untuk mentraktir diri sendiri," sindir Hinata dengan lapisan senyum manisnya.

Naruto tergelak pelan, ia meletakkan garpu di sisi piring tanpa suara. "Dan kita tidak akan berunding lama untuk mencari waktu yang tepat," ucap Naruto.

Hinata menunduk dengan wajah yang menghangat. "Aku akan berkonsentrasi pada makanan yang luar biasa enak ini."

Naruto mengangguk tanpa suara, mata birunya menampilkan butiran-butiran cahaya kegembiraan.

Mereka makan tanpa berbicara selama beberapa saat kemudian, lalu Hinata kembali memulai pembicaraan dengan topik yang lebih netral.

"Kurasa kau tidak tinggal di Jepang untuk waktu yang lama," ucapnya.

Naruto meletakkan sendoknya dengan pelan, "ya," jawabnya kemudian. "Aku lahir di Inggris, belajar di Italia, dan bekerja di Jepang."

"Italia ya, aku selalu bermimpi untuk mengunjungi negara cantik itu suatu saat nanti," ucap Hinata dengan santai, sementara Naruto menyimak dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Italia pasti tempat yang menyenangkan untuk dikunjungi."

"Dan tempat yang baik untuk ditinggali," lanjut Naruto. "Kau seharusnya mengenalkanku pada tunanganmu, mungkin aku bisa meyakinkan dia untuk mengajakmu berkunjung kesana."

"Sayangnya ia terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar memikirkan hal itu."

"Wah, ia pasti laki-laki luar biasa yang mampu membuatmu terpesona akan kerja kerasnya selama ini," nada suara Naruto yang dibuat-buat terasa mengganggu Hinata.

"Toneri adalah bos bagi dirinya sendiri, ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang, tidak seperti kau, Tuan Uzumaki," ucap Hinata dengan dingin.

"Ceritakan padaku tentangnya," ucap Naruto dengan lembut.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Bagaimana kalian bertemu," sahut Naruto. "Kapan kau mulai menyadari bahwa dia adalah orang yang tepat diantara banyak pria di dunia ini. Tidak perlu kau jelaskan cerita yang intim-intim," ujar Naruto dengan senyuman liciknya. "Kecuali bila kau punya..."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sejenak, menolak menerima umpan yang jelas itu.

"Aku merancang gaun pengantin untuk seorang gadis yang akan menikah, lalu di hari pernikahannya, entah siapa yang memulai––disengaja atau tidak––salah satu jahitan di gaun itu terlepas sehingga payet-payet yang kupasang disana terlepas. Aku ada di pesta itu sebagai seorang desainer yang bertanggung jawab, sementara Toneri disana sebagai tamu. Kami berkenalan, berkencan, lalu dia melamarku. Dan aku menerimanya."

Hinata menemui sedikit binar aneh yang terkesan mengejek dari sorot mata Naruto, ia membeku sejenak sebelum bertanya, "ada yang salah? Karena semua tampak Normal bagiku."

"Tidak sama sekali. Apa kau akan hidup bahagia bersamanya?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Hinata mengangkat dagu, "begitulah rencananya, ya."

Naruto menyudahi makan malam kali ini dengan menenggak pelan anggur di gelasnya yang masih utuh. Ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal hatinya ketika mendapati pengakuan Hinata atas tunangannya sendiri, dan sialnya, Hinata terlihat begitu yakin.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Uzumaki-san? Apa kau bersedia menceritakan sejarah romantis percintaanmu? Bagaimana jika kisahmu dimulai dengan sebuah pertanyaan ini, apakah kau sudah menikah?"

Dengan suara dingin dan tatapannya yang tegas, Naruto menjawab, "tidak."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan ikatan pernikahan, ah ... setidaknya belum tertarik. Aku yakin hal itu tidak mengejutkanmu." Naruto tersenyum dingin penuh makna.

"Jadi kau lebih suka melajang?" Hinata mengangkat bahunya seolah tidak peduli dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Ada seseorang yang sedang kupikirkan untuk menjadi bagian masa depanku," jelas Naruto kemudian.

Hinata berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan raut ketertarikannya atas ucapan Naruto. Tapi sayangnya tidak semua hal bisa ia kendalikan dengan baik. Ketika matanya bertatapan dengan iris safir itu, Hinata menemukan bayangan dirinya sendiri atas jawaban dari pertanyaan yang timbul di dalam kepalanya.

Hinata merasakan wajahnya mulai memerah karena lekatnya tatapan Naruto padanya. Buru-buru Hinata mengangkat gelasnya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian lewat cairan yang terasa begitu panas. Tapi segelas anggur tidak akan mampu menutupi betapa gugup dirinya berhadapan dengan tatapan Naruto yang penuh misteri. Hinata berdiri dan membungkuk hormat sembari meminta izin ke kamar kecil.

Di depan cermin toilet yang sedang kosong, Hinata memandang bayangannya sendiri. Matanya berbinar, bibir merekah, gaun selutut yang indah. Lalu segalanya terasa begitu salah, bibirnya terlihat sangat merah, gaun yang terasa begitu pendek dan tumit sepatu yang terlihat begitu menyiksa.

Seharusnya Hinata mengendalikan dirinya dengan sempurna, tetapi ia telah jauh tergelincir kedalam sebuah malam panjang yang terasa begitu asing. Hinata membenahi anak-anak rambut yang berjatuhan di wajahnya, menyegarkan wajahnya dengan sepercik air, lalu membenahi gaun yang dikenakannya. Tumit sepatunya yang terasa terlalu tinggi bagaikan sebuah kesalahan selanjutnya. Hinata harus kembali pada Naruto, membereskan kekacauan yang sebenarnya hanya terjadi di pihaknya. Hinata berpikir bahwa ia harus melepaskan diri dari segala pesona pria itu dengan penuh martabat. Kenapa dirinya salah tingkah hanya karena sebuah pesan rahasia yang belum jelas maknanya?

Bukankah itu terlalu lucu.

Naruto menengadah menatap Hinata dengan raut wajah yang sepenuhnya telah berubah. Hinata dengan jelas melihat sebuah kehangatan baru yang berkilat di mata Naruto. Tetapi Hinata tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kembali mengartikan itu secara sepihak.

Sambil menghampiri Naruto, Hinata meraih syal dan tas miliknya. "Terimakasih untuk makanan yang luar biasa lezat ini, Uzumaki-san. Dan, sayonara."

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata, "tidak secepat itu, nona manis," bisiknya dengan suara berat.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot hingga sejauh itu, Uzumaki-san, aku baik-baik saja," suara pelan Hinata penuh ketegasan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, jalanan malam tidak ramah untuk perempuan secantik dirimu. Kau sudah punya pengalaman dengan hal itu," ucap Naruto tegas.

Hinata berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang selalu kalah di hadapan laki-laki pirang ini. Dengan langkah pelan mereka keluar menuju mobil mewah yang telah terparkir rapi di halaman restoran. Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, Hinata terkejut bahwa Naruto mengemudi dengan pasti menuju tempat tinggalnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tempat tinggalku?" Hinata bertanya dengan rasa penasaran bercampur curiga. "Dalam kartu nama yang kuberikan padamu, tidak ada alamat tempat tinggalku, bukan?"

Dalam keremangan dan suasana yang sepi, Hinata melihat seringai tampan Naruto mengembang.

"Kau tidak terlalu sulit dicari, Hinata."

"Begitu ya," ucap Hinata pelan. Ia menebak dengan jelas bahwa dirinya tidak perlu repot-repot memberitahu nomor––sekaligus sandi apartemennya.

Saat mobil yang dikendarai Naruto memasuki area parkiran dan berhenti sempurna, Hinata langsung turun tanpa harus diminta.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, Uzumaki-san," pamit Hinata sopan.

"Kau harus mengijinkanku mengantarmu sampai pintu," ucap Naruto dengan nada pasti tanpa ingin bantahan.

Hinata menarik napasnya pelan. Mengangguk, lalu berjalan sambil menetralkan degup jantungnya sendiri. Lorong apartemennya terasa sepi dan mencekam, ada keganjilan bersama sesak yang tak kunjung lega. Hinata masih membisu saat Naruto meraih pergelangan tangannya, menggandengnya dalam sebuah kehangatan yang aneh.

"Kuharap kau menawariku segelas kopi," bisik Naruto sambil menekan deretan angka sandi apartemen Hinata. Hinata menggigit lidahnya sendiri, jengah dengan segala kelancangan pria yang sekarang seolah sedang menggenggam hidupnya.

"Kau tidak tampak memerlukan segelas kopi," bisik Hinata sambil melangkah pelan memasuki apartemennya.

Naruto yang mengikutinya di belakang tergelak kecil, "kau harus lebih peka terhadap kode yang kuberikan, sayangku."

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya heran, berbalik menatap pria arogan yang kini tersenyum angkuh menatapnya. "Seharusnya kau mempelajari etika sopan santun dibandingkan sebuah kode yang tak bermakna," ucap Hinata sengit.

Naruto tertawa, kali ini cukup keras. Mata birunya menatap Hinata penuh penilaian. "Aku tahu bagaimana bersikap sopan, Hinata."

"Oh, apakah dengan mengirim mata-mata sekaligus melacak sandi apartemen pribadi seorang perempuan itu termasuk hal yang sopan, Tuan Uzumaki?"

Mata Naruto berkilat marah. Rahangnya terkatup sempurna dengan alis yang hampir menyatu. Hinata mundur selangkah menghindari Naruto yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku tau dimana batas kesopananku, Hinata."

"Sejauh itu?" Hinata bertanya pelan, penuh luka di dalam suaranya. Naruto jelas-jelas sudah melewati batasan kesopanan yang wajar.

"Kau harus tahu, aku selalu memikirkanmu sejak pertemuan kita yang pertama. Tidak peduli kau bertunangan dengan siapa, yang harus kau pahami adalah ... kau milikku." Naruto seakan menekankan kalimat kepemilikannya atas Hinata.

Seharusnya Hinata tidak perlu terkejut atas semua ucapan Naruto.

Untuk beberapa saat yang menegangkan, Hinata lupa sejak kapan dirinya terjebak diantara kedua lengan kokoh pria itu. Lalu bibirnya yang amatir terserap kedalam sebuah pusaran gairah yang menuntut. Hinata lupa bagaimana cara bernapas diantara deru gelombang yang seakan menerbangkannya. Kedua tangannya yang lemah seakan mencari pegangan pada lengan kokoh yang mengungkung dirinya.

Naruto menyudahi ciumannya dengan menjilat sudut bibir Hinata yang basah. Deru napas yang terengah dan sorot mata terkejut itu belum reda sepenuhnya.

Sepertinya Hinata perlu disadarkan, "aku menuntut bayaran selanjutnya, Hinata." Naruto berbisik penuh makna diiringi dengan tatapan yang mendamba.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah suka dipaksa," ucap Hinata setenang mungkin. Mengundang geli yang berbuah tawa dari bibir pria itu.

"Sayangnya, aku yang mengambil keputusan untuk diriku sendiri," ucap Naruto tegas.

Di bawah bayang-bayang intimidasi Naruto yang tak terbantahkan, Hinata berucap dengan suara serak, "kau memungut bayaran yang terlalu mahal untuk sebuah gaun, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto menggeleng, "mahal dan pantas, karena orang itu adalah dirimu, Hinata."

"Kau lupa, aku telah terikat lebih dulu dengan seseorang yang tidak kau kenal," Hinata mengangkat jemarinya, memperlihatkan berlian mungil yang memantulkan cahaya.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak pernah peduli pada laki-laki asing yang tidak akan pernah memilikimu. Sekarang, disini, kau milikku sepenuhnya."

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya melayang setelah kedua lengan kekar itu mengangkat tubuh mungilnya. Dengan pergerakan waktu yang begitu singkat, Hinata menyadari bahwa sekarang punggungnya sedang bergesekan dengan seprai lembut yang ada di kamar tidurnya.

Naruto menatap kedua manik Hinata dengan lekat, mutiara itu seakan tenggelam di dalam samudra biru miliknya. "Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, Hinata, tunanganmu yang luar biasa itu belum pernah menyentuhmu."

"Itu karena dia begitu menghargaiku." Seharusnya jawaban Hinata menjadi sebuah sindiran yang pantas untuk Naruto saat ini.

"Aku menghargaimu tanpa harus melewatkan kesempatanku. Kau menginginkannya, Hinata."

Hinata menggeliat pelan ketika jemari besar Naruto menelusup kedalam gaunnya yang terangkat hingga paha. Hangat dan mendebarkan. _Benarkah dirinya menginginkan semua ini?_

"T-tidak..." bantah Hinata dengan terbata.

Naruto tersenyum miring. Dengan gerakan teratur dan santai, Naruto membuka kemeja yang dikenakannya. Dengan bangga ia memperlihatkan pada Hinata tubuh atasnya yang telanjang, berotot dan penuh kekuatan tersembunyi.

Hinata tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengagumi tubuh liat dan atletis milik Naruto. Pria itu benar-benar membenamkannya pada sebuah gairah yang memabukkan. Hinata memgerang frustasi ketika kecupan demi kecupan hangat itu mendarat di bagian sensitif tubuhnya.

Harusnya malam ini adalah malamnya bersama Toneri, dinner romantis mereka akan diakhiri dengan ketenangan tanpa resah.

Seharusnya memang begitu.

Seharusnya.

Tetapi ada hal-hal yang perlu keluar dari apa yang seharusnya terjadi. Ada sebuah kemungkinan yang muncul tanpa diduga. Dalam Hidup Hinata, kehadiran Naruto adalah sebuah atmosfer yang seharusnya tidak ada, tetapi pada kenyataannya Naruto ada disana menghancurkan pertahanannya.

Saat mengingat wajah Toneri––tunangannya––Hinata tersadar dari apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Dengan rontaan sederhana, ia berhasil mengambil perhatian Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku, Uzumaki-san..." Hinata memohon pelan dengan suara yang putus asa.

Naruto menggeleng tanpa melepaskan genggamannya. Hangat, Hinata tidak yakin dirinya rela menjauhkan diri dari segala hal yang saat ini membuatnya kacau. Tetapi akal sehat masih diperlukan untuk berpikir.

"Kau begitu manis, Hinata..."

"Hentikan. Kau tidak seharusnya seperti ini, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Hinata dengan kabut gairah yang tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Bisakah kau mengenyahkan Toneri tolol itu dari pikiranmu."

Hinata menggeleng, menahan gerakan tangan Naruto yang semakin liar. "Dia tunanganku," bisik Hinata lagi.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata tajam yang penuh luka. Namun sekejap kemudian tatapannya berganti dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi, "dia memang tunanganmu, tapi kau milikku."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto menelusuri jari manis Hinata dan melepaskan cincin berlian itu dengan gerakan yang sedikit kasar. Hinata terkesiap untuk beberapa saat. Matanya menutup dengan rapat, memahami kenyataan yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

Hinata cukup terkejut dengan perbuatan nekat Naruto. Dengan cepat ia berkata, "kau cukup lancang dengan semua caramu ini, Uzumaki-san."

"Aku seperti ini karena dirimu, Hinata. Malam ini, nikmati permainanku, oke?"

Bersama Naruto, Hinata mendapatkan apa yang tidak pernah ditemuinya bersama Toneri. Lalu Hinata menyadari keinginan dirinya sendiri.

"Tatap aku, sayang..." bisik Naruto pelan.

Hinata menurut tanpa perlawanan. Ia menatap mata Naruto dengan pandangannya yang sayu. Jantungnya berdetak penuh kecemasan dan diliputi gairah yang aneh.

"Kau bisa memintaku berhenti menyentuhmu, tetapi kau tidak bisa menyuruhku untuk berhenti menginginkanmu." Lalu Naruto menunduk, tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang bertemu kembali dengan kehangatan Hinata yang menggairahkan.

Hinata merutuk dirinya, seharusnya sebuah komitmen pernikahan mampu membatasi dirinya. Tetapi pada nyatanya, ia tidak sanggup bertahan atas kegilaan yang menghancurkannya.

Saat ini logika, akal sehat, dan segala yang dirasa pantas bukan lagi sebuah hal penting yang patut dipertimbangkan.

Hinata telah hanyut terseret arus gairah yang menggebu. Pikirannya yang tidak terkendali kemudian terhempas, berubah menjadi sebuah penyerahan.


	4. Chapter 4

Ada suara di dalam kepala Hinata yang memintanya untuk bertahan——mempertahankan rencana besarnya bersama Toneri––atau menampilkan kekuatannya untuk melawan. Setidaknya ia berusaha agar tetap mempertahankan akal sehatnya, juga kewarasannya. Seharusnya dengan sisa kewarasan yang dimilikinya, Hinata perlu mempertimbangkan kembali komitmen pernikahannya.

Tetapi sudah terlambat. Sejak dulu Hinata memang sudah terlambat untuk mempertahankan perasaannya. Sejak pertama kali matanya bertemu tatap dengan mata biru Naruto di restoran itu. Dan untuk waktu yang singkat saat Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata yang amatir untuk pertama kalinya. Bersama Naruto, Hinata terseret jauh kedalam sebuah permainan yang berbahaya.

Cincin tunangannya yang dulu pernah dibanggakannya di hadapan Ino, kini tergeletak pasrah dibawah kaki ranjangnya. Dan hal yang paling memalukan dari semua ini adalah; Naruto tidak perlu memaksa Hinata lebih jauh. Karena Hinata terlihat membuka sebuah pintu dan mempersilakan laki-laki penuh pesona itu untuk masuk. Masuk kedalam hidupnya.

Pada awalnya, ciuman itu terkesan menuntut dan kasar, namun berubah menjadi lembut setelah Hinata menyambut dengan bibirnya yang terbuka. Naruto mencium dengan lembut dan santai, seolah-olah ia sedang belajar mengenali dan mengamati tekstur bibir Hinata. Lalu perlahan-lahan ciuman itu semakin mendalam, menimbulkan desakan-desakan baru yang menguji batasan diri Naruto dan Hinata.

Tubuh Hinata merapat menekan tubuh Naruto, membuat Hinata sadar bahwa Naruto sedang menahan diri atas hasratnya yang menggebu. Kecepatan detak jantung laki-laki itu seakan merambat memasuki tubuh Hinata. Rasa lapar yang menuntut pelepasan tidak dapat lagi disembunyikan oleh Hinata, meskipun ia tidak ingin melakukannya.

Naruto memahami sebuah penyerahan diri yang dilakukan Hinata sejak tadi. Perempuan itu marah dengan emosi yang menggebu, lalu dalam waktu sesaat ia jatuh takluk atas keinginan pribadinya. Lucu, manis, dan mempesona.

Naruto menyusupkan jemarinya diantara helaian rambut Hinata yang terasa halus. Aroma artistry yang manis menguar memasuki indra penciuman Naruto. Tangan besar Naruto menelusuri leher jenjang Hinata, ia menengadahkan kepala Hinata sehingga Naruto memiliki ruang yang luas untuk menyentuh dengan lebih leluasa.

Bibir Naruto menemukan daun telinga Hinata, mengecupnya dengan jilatan yang hangat dan basah. Lalu lidahnya menelusuri leher Hinata yang berdenyut hebat.

"Ahh..."

Hinata mengerang tertahan saat gigi Naruto menancap di perpotongan lehernya, lalu menghisap dengan pelan hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan.

Hinata terkesiap saat Naruto menyingkirkan gaun yang dipakainya dengan begitu mudah. Jari-jari panjang Naruto menemukan buah dada Hinata, meremasnya dengan lembut sementara ibu jarinya yang bergerak perlahan menggoda puncaknya yang menegang.

"N-naruto ... ahk..." Hinata berseru dengan kabut tipis yang menutupi matanya.

"Ya sayang," jawab Naruto serak.

Dengan napas memburu Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pasrah. Matanya terpejam, hanyut dalam sensasi baru yang menggetarkan tubuhnya. Seluruh akal sehat yang tersisa dalam diri Hinata mengakui bahwa ia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini.

Tidak pernah bermimpi ada kemungkinan ia bisa memiliki hasrat seperti ini. Rasanya sangat aneh dan terlalu asing, ia bisa menerima keintiman baru yang ditawarkan Naruto dan meminta lebih.

Hinata menemukan dirinya berkata dengan suara parau, "apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Segalanya," suara Naruto berbisik serak, satu kata yang meyakinkan. Dan juga sebagai peringatan.

Naruto mencium Hinata sekali lagi, dengan cara yang lebih lembut dan sensual. Tangannya terus bermain pada puncak buah dada Hinata yang menegang dan panas, membuat Hinata mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

Hinata bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan Naruto melucuti gaun yang dikenakannya. Seluruh tubuhnya yang meremang siap––terbuka––untuk sentuhan Naruto yang menggila. Hinata mendengar suara serak Naruto menggumamkan kekagumannya akan tubuh Hinata yang luar biasa.

Hinata merinding ketika ia merasakan panasnya sapuan lidah Naruto diatas permukaan kulitnya yang halus. Hinata tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menyuarakan gairahnya saat hangatnya kuluman mulut Naruto pada puncak buah dadanya.

"Oh ... Naru..." Hinata mengeluarkan suara tercekat, kemudian Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap wajah Hinata dengan tatapan mata birunya yang meredup dan hangat.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Uhm ... s-suka," suka, sangat suka sekali, bisik Hinata malu-malu. Mukanya memerah dengan rona yang menggemaskan.

Naruto mengelus buah dada Hinata yang mekar menantang dengan jemarinya yang hangat.

"Ini seperti berry Himalaya," ucap Naruto pelan. "Hanya saja, ini jauh lebih manis."

Tangan Hinata mengelus dada bidang Naruto dengan gerakan pelan, menelusuri dan merasakan kerasnya otot-otot yang tersimpan disana. Naruto melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya, lalu dengan gelora yang membara ia kembali membenamkan Hinata kedalam rengkuhannya.

Hinata menerimanya. Hinata menginginkannya.

Dengan gairah baru yang lebih berhasrat, Naruto mencium bibir Hinata tanpa ampun. Hinata melayang dan tidak menyadari apapun selain bagian-bagian sensitif tubuhnya yang berdenyut kencang.

Tiba-tiba Naruto bergerak menjauh, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kagum. Hinata merasakan kehilangan ketika kehangatan Naruto menjauhinya, ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kebingungan. Naruto tersenyum, tangannya menelusuri tubuh Hinata dan menarik celana dalam hitam yang menjadi satu-satunya penutup tubuh Hinata. Naruto membebaskan Hinata sepenuhnya dari apapun yang menghalangi pandangannya akan keindahan surgawi itu.

"Sepanjang malam, aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana kelihatannya kau dalam keadaan seperti ini, dan sekarang aku menemukanmu ... kau jauh lebih cantik daripada fantasiku, Hinata."

Jemari Naruto mengelus leher Hinata, "karena saat ini kau nyata."

Lalu sentuhannya turun melewati payudara Hinata, "kau cantik."

Naruto mencengkeram pinggul Hinata, "kau hangat."

Lalu sentuhannya bergerak menyusup diantara paha Hinata bagian dalam, "dan kau menginginkanku..."

"Aahhh..." Hinata merintih perlahan saat jemari Naruto menembus belahan tersembunyi miliknya. Ada rasa geli yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, Hinata hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Hinata menikmati geli yang memberinya kenikmatan baru.

Dengan pelan dan pasti, Naruto menemukan titik yang menjadi pusat pembangkit gairah Hinata. Hangat dan basah, Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dengan pelan, Naruto menekan titik sensitif Hinata. Mempermainkan daging kecil itu dengan gerakan memutar dan menyentilnya pelan.

Hinata menggelinjang hebat, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar menahan sensasi yang menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Napasnya terengah dengan deru yang memburu.

"Naruto ... hentikan ... a-aku ... aahh..." Hinata tidak mampu mengontrol ucapannya dengan jelas.

"Hinata..." panggil Naruto dengan suara pelan.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan kabut gairah yang belum reda.

"Apa tunanganmu pernah memberimu kenikmatan seperti ini?"

"T-tidak ... maksudku belum," jawab Hinata dengan parau.

Kedua bola mata sendu itu tidak mampu menyamarkan bagaimana hasrat liarnya butuh pelepasan.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau akan menyerahkan dirimu padaku?" Naruto berkata tanpa melepaskan jemarinya dari titik sensitif Hinata.

"Aku akan memberimu sebuah surga, sebuah kenikmatan yang hanya bisa kau temukan padaku, tidak pada orang lain..." Naruto mendesak Hinata dengan gerakannya yang teratur.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Sebuah pesan penolakan yang tidak diperlukan oleh Naruto.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Dalam kalut yang mendera, Hinata mengangguk lemah. Hei, apa yang kau percayai dari laki-laki seperti ini?

Batin Hinata menggeliat membuka kesadaran.

"Kalau begitu, katakan bahwa kau percaya padaku," tuntut Naruto kemudian.

Dengan napasnya yang pendek dan sempit, Hinata mengucapkan sebuah kesalahan yang akan membawanya pada sebuah penyesalan panjang di masa depan. Suatu saat nanti, malam ini adalah malam yang ingin di hapus Hinata dari catatan masa lalunya yang menyedihkan. Tetapi untuk saat ini, nafsu sedang memegang kekuasaannya. Dan Hinata yang naif telah kalah tanpa harus menyerah.

"Aku percaya padamu, Naruto-kun."

"Jangan gemetar," bisik Naruto dengan hawa kemenangannya yang jelas.

Tubuh Hinata terasa hangat, meremang dan semakin hidup karena sentuhan jemari Naruto pada permukaan kulitnya. Ketika jemari Naruto menyusup kedalam dirinya yang terdalam, Hinata memekik pelan.

"Ahk..."

Jari-jari Naruto mengelus dan merangsang, mendesak tubuh Hinata yang gemetar untuk membuka rahasianya yang paling intim. Mengubah Hinata dengan perlahan, menjadi perempuan yang liar dan panas.

Tubuh Hinata bergerak merespon sentuhan Naruto. Hinata merapat dan tubuhnya melengkung ketika Naruto kembali mencium puncak dadanya. Menyesap puncak yang peka itu kedalam sebuah kenikmatan yang menggairahkan. Pada saat yang sama, jemari Naruto bergerak perlahan pada bukit tersembunyi yang lembut dan lembab dibawah Hinata.

Hinata mengeluarkan suara lemah dan tak berdaya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri di atas bantal empuk yang menjadi sasaran remasan tangannya.

"N-naru ... ahh..."

Hinata larut dalam kenikmatan, semua perhatiannya terserap, konsentrasinya terpusat pada permainan jemari Naruto yang menggairahkan. Gerakan tangan Naruto di titik sensitifnya begitu intens dan terus meningkat, membawa Hinata pada sebuah kenikmatan yang mendekati rasa sakit. Lalu kesadaran Hinata menipis seiring dengan gelombang kenikmatan yang menerpanya tanpa peringatan. Hinata merasakan dirinya terangkat ke alam yang tak pernah ia ketahui dan menahannya disana, menghentikannya dalam kekosongan yang menyenangkan.

"Aaahhh ... Naru ... Narutooo..." Hinata menjerit dengan suara yang tidak dikenalnya. Tubuhnya luluh lantak dalam gelombang yang berkedut tak terkontrol. Hinata menggapai puncak kenikmatannya yang pertama melalui permainan jemari Naruto yang handal.

Tubuh Hinata melemas dengan perlahan-lahan. Setiap sendi tubuhnya masih hanyut dengan sensasi baru. Hinata merasa dirinya lebih hidup dari sebelumnya, ada sesuatu yang bangkit dan tumbuh perlahan.

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, jemari mungilnya terangkat menelusuri garis rahang tegas milik Naruto. Naruto menangkap jemari Hinata yang bergerak pelan, mendekatkan ke bibirnya, dan mengulum ujung jemari halus yang mungil itu dengan lembut.

Naruto menjilat jemari Hinata seperti ia menjilat sisa coklat yang meleleh. Lalu Naruto bergerak mengambil posisi diantara kedua paha Hinata yang terbuka.

Naruto mengelus paha Hinata yang mulus, mengangkat kedua kaki Hinata hingga betis perempuan itu menggantung di udara. Dengan gerakan pelan yang pasti, Naruto memasuki Hinata yang basah dan siap menyambutnya. Hinata memandang Naruto, matanya melebar dan ia terkejut ketika tubuhnya dipenuhi dan dimiliki seutuhnya.

"Peluk aku," perintah Naruto yang kemudian dituruti oleh Hinata.

Tangan Hinata mencengkeram erat bahu kokoh Naruto saat pria itu bergerak memasukinya. Gerakan awalnya perlahan, lambat, dan teratur. Naruto mengamati mata Hinata dan mencari tanda-tanda ketakutan, kesakitan dan juga keengganan. Saat Naruto tidak menemukan satupun diantara itu, dengan gerakan berani ia menghentak semakin kuat, mendesak semakin jauh.

"Aarrghh ... ahhh ... ohhh..." Hinata melepaskan jeritannya tanpa ragu.

Rasa sakit mengungguli kenikmatan yang dijanjikan oleh Naruto. Rasa sakit yang diikuti oleh tetesan darah segar itu menjadi bukti bahwa Naruto telah menyentuhnya hingga batasan yang cukup jauh. Tubuh Hinata bergetar, lalu air matanya berjatuhan. Inilah surga berbalut dosa yang ditawarkan oleh Naruto padanya. Surga yang bermula dengan rasa sakit tak terperi. Lalu dengan gerakan yang teratur, Naruto mengenalkan Hinata pada kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya.

Naruto memeluk Hinata, meraihnya dan menciumnya dengan gerakan liar yang tak tertahankan. Bibir Hinata seakan menjadi titik dimana Naruto mengawali segalanya. Dalam penyerahan diri atas segalanya, Hinata mempercayakan semuanya pada Naruto. Hentakan demi hentakan yang memasuki tubuhnya seolah menggiring Hinata pada sebuah gerbang yang perlahan terbuka. Hinata merasa di desak untuk melangkah memasuki gerbang asing yang terasa dalam, lalu suara Naruto yang memintanya datang seolah menyadarkannya akan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Datanglah Hinata, datanglah padaku..."

Jauh di dalam dirinya, Hinata seakan menjawab permintaan Naruto. Hinata merasakan letupan pertama puncak gairahnya yang membara.

"Aaargh ... ahh..." Hinata mengerang keras, membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto, menggigit bahu Naruto untuk pelampiasannya. Puncak itu menguasai dirinya tanpa permisi, membuat Hinata merasakan putaran aneh yang asing dan tak terkendali. Menghantarkan Hinata pada puncak rasa sakit dan ngilu yang teramat nikmat. Inilah yang dinamakan orgasme, dimana kenikmatan bercinta mencapai puncak tertinggi dari gairahnya yang membara. Rasanya luar biasa mengagumkan, jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan dengan permainan jari Naruto.

Naruto menengadah, matanya terpejam, wajahnya tegang karena sensasi yang sama. Naruto menikmati bagaimana Hinata mencapai puncaknya, rasanya ia seperti seorang pahlawan yang mampu melepaskan seorang gadis dari kungkungan gairah yang membelitnya.

Setelah deru napas Hinata tenang, Naruto kembali bergerak. Kali ini ia ingin mencapai pelepasan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan Hinata harus rela ketika tubuhnya menjadi sasaran kebuasan Naruto yang kembali menggila.

Seperti inikah rasanya bercinta?

Hinata tak mampu mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

Setelah selesai, Naruto merebahkan dirinya disamping Hinata yang kelelahan. Hinata menenangkan napasnya, mencoba memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Sekarang ia bukan lagi dirinya tiga jam yang lalu. Segalanya telah berubah dalam waktu yang terlalu singkat.

"Aku tidak menyangka," ucap Hinata lirih.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Saat Hinata menoleh kesamping, ia mendapati tubuh Naruto yang terbaring dengan anggun dan dingin. Layaknya lukisan pada masa Renaissance yang agung. Laki-laki yang baru saja mengoyak pertahanan Hinata itu terlihat begitu jauh dan tak tergapai. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyerang Hinata dalam seketika.

Hinata merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Seperti ada yang berusaha untuk Naruto sembunyikan atas sebuah kesalahan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Naruto, apa ada yang salah?" Hinata bertanya ditengah sesak yang menghimpit dadanya.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, lalu tersenyum penuh misteri. "Tidak ada yang salah, Hinata sayang."

"Kau seperti tidak ada disini."

Naruto tergelak pelan, ia menggeser tubuhnya lebih merapat pada Hinata.

"Aku hanya berpikir tentang bagaimana ironisnya hidupku. Aku harus berjalan begitu jauh untuk menemukan wanita sesempurna dirimu, Hinata."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau meragukanku, Hinata?"

"Tidak," jawab Hinata pelan. "Hanya saja, kau tampak tidak bahagia atas pikiran menyenangkan itu," ucap Hinata sambil meraih selimut untuk menutup tubuhnya.

"Hinata, sepertinya kau harus berhenti memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu, sekarang tidurlah," Naruto mendekap Hinata lebih erat.

Kepala Hinata bersandar pada dada bidang milik Naruto. Bisa ia dengarkan detak jantung pria itu yang masih bergemuruh. Naruto tidak setenang apa yang diperlihatkannya, Hinata memejamkan matanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

\--

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca Love Beyond Reason hingga chapter ini dan meninggalkan review positif disini. _Wish you have a great day._


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata tertidur pulas tanpa bermimpi. Ia menemukan dirinya dalam sebuah kekosongan yang luas dan menenangkan. Saat matanya terbuka, ia menyadari bahwa ia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga di dalam dirinya. Lalu bagaikan disambar petir, ia bangkit dan terduduk dengan gemuruh yang aneh. Seluruh tubuhnya yang sakit dengan bercak darah di atas sprei putih itu adalah bukti bahwa kejadian semalam bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

Ia berakhir di ranjang dan bercinta dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata mengamati sekelilingnya yang sepi seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Naruto di sisinya. Suara kamar mandi yang sepi dan pakaian laki-laki itu juga lenyap tanpa bekas.

Hinata menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos, lalu kembali berbaring. Mulutnya terasa kering dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

"Dia pergi," isak Hinata dalam kesunyiannya yang rerasa asing dan kosong.

Mungkin sebuah penyesalan selalu berada di garis akhir dari sebuah kesadaran. Hinata menghapus ujung matanya yang basah. Uzumaki Naruto adalah pria bebas dengan aturan miliknya sendiri. Ia bisa dengan mudah meninggalkan jejak di setiap ranjang wanita yang dikencaninya, dan Hinata hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak wanita itu.

Lebih sial lagi, Hinata bercinta tanpa menggunakan pelindung!

Hinata membekap mulutnya sendiri sekuat tenaga, mencegah teriakan frustasi yang mungkin akan dikeluarkannya.

Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Satu-satunya hal yang bersalah adalah dirinya sendiri. Hinata yang memutuskan untuk menemui pria bermata biru itu setelah kecewa dengan keputusan Toneri yang meninggalkannya. Dengan gaun yang menggoda, sepatu hak tinggi, dan riasan yang menawan, Hinata telah melemparkan godaannya pada Naruto. Rasanya, menyalahkan Toneri hanyalah sebuah alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Saat pertama kali melihat Naruto, Hinata tahu bahwa dirinya telah masuk kedalam perangkap pesona pria itu. Naruto telah membuatnya penasaran,menggoda Hinata dalam keadaan sadar maupun tidak. Dalam waktu yang begitu singkat, Naruto telah mengajarkan begitu banyak hal pada Hinata. Mengenalkannya pada kebutuhan-kebutuhan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Hinata bukan lagi perempuan yang sama seperti kemarin.

Sebelumnya, ia adalah seorang perempuan mandiri yang telah merencanakan kehidupan masa depannya dengan baik. Dimana ia akan bernaung dalam sebuah pernikahan yang membuatnya aman dan stabil. Sekarang, perempuan itu telah menghilang selamanya.

Hinata menuruni ranjangnya dan mengingat kembali dimana cincin tunangannya berada. Cincin itu masih berperan penting dalam hubungannya yang semakin hambar.

Hinata tahu bahwa ia telah mendapatkan surga yang diinginkannya. Dan kini ia sedang menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Naruto telah pergi meninggalkannya. Bagi Naruto, dirinya hanyalah sebatas partner seks di ranjang yang berbeda. Dengan pasti, Hinata merasakan bahwa ia akan segera mengalami patah hati.

Pagi ini adalah kelanjutan dari hari kemarin. Hinata harus melanjutkan hidupnya. Jika tadi malam ia bersikap seperti perempuan murahan, maka wajar saja Naruto meninggalkannya layaknya perempuan murahan. Hinata menelan segala sesaknya sendirian.

Hinata enggan meninggalkan jejak kesedihan dengan sebuah tangisan. Setelah meminum secangkir kopi pahit, Hinata mengemudikan mobil menuju butik miliknya. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu didiskusikan dengan Miya dan Ino, beberapa pesanan dari klien juga menuntut perhatian. Hinata enggan mendudukkan dirinya berlama-lama dalam kesepian tanpa makna. Dengan bekerja dan bergerak ia mampu melepaskan diri dari bayang-bayang kekecewaannya atas sikap Uzumaki Naruto.

Tiga hari berlalu dengan hening tanpa kabar dari Naruto, sementara itu Hinata tetap berdiri tegak menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Hinata menghindari Toneri dengan alasan kesibukannya, tentu saja pria itu tidak mempermasalahkannya. Hinata memilih untuk tidur dan bermalam di bilik butiknya yang sempit dan pengap. Ia enggan kembali ke apartemennya dimana aroma dan bayangan laki-laki Uzumaki itu mengudara dengan begitu pekat. Hinata tidak pernah sesakit ini sebelumnya. Rasanya jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan sikap Toneri yang acuh.

Hinata meraba relung hatinya dan bertanya, apa yang diharapkannya dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto sehingga ia terluka dengan begitu dalam?

Saat menyadari jawabannya, Hinata tergelak bagaikan orang gila. Tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu bodoh. Tiga hari menghindar dengan menyibukkan diri malah membuat Hinata semakin tersiksa. Ia semakin yakin bahwa di mata Naruto, dirinya hanyalah butiran abu yang menempel di bajunya, ia akan hilang dalam sekali kibasan. Laki-laki angkuh yang penuh pesona itu tidak akan mengingat dirinya sama sekali, Uzumaki Naruto memiliki dunia yang cukup luas dan tetap menikmati hidup meskipun tidak ada Hinata di dalamnya.

Hinata membuka pintu apartemennya dan disambut oleh perasaan aneh yang menyiksa. Tiga hari tidak pulang membuat Hinata merasakan suasana yang dingin dan mencekam. Ada yang salah, seharusnya ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Semua yang terjadi adalah pilihannya sendiri.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menata kembali apartemennya. Ia memanggil dua orang pekerja untuk menggeser dan memindahkan arah tempat tidurnya. Hinata juga memutuskan untuk mengganti gambar wallpaper di dinding. Susunan kursi dan meja ia atur dalam posisi yang baru. Beberapa bingkai foto yang terpajang rapi di dinding ia turunkan, diganti dengan beberapa lukisan abstrak yang menawan. Karpet Persia di ruang tamu yang semula bewarna coklat diganti dengan karpet rumput yang tebal dan bewarna merah tua.

Dengan merombak isi apartemennya, Hinata berharap bisa mengenyahkan bayangan pria Uzumaki yang telah melukai sisi terdalam hatinya. Hinata menatap sekelilingnya dengan puas, ada perasaan baru yang melegakan. Hal terakhir yang harus ia lakukan adalah mengubah sandi apartemennya, sayangnya dering telepon meminta perhatian. Hinata mengambil ponsel miliknya dan melihat bahwa itu panggilan dari ibunya.

Percakapan dua belas menit itu terasa panjang dan lama, Hinata menghela napasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Ibunya mengatakan bahwa keluarga Otsutsuki meminta agar tanggal pernikahannya dipercepat. Hinata bingung dan dilema, kepalanya panas dan mendidih. Ia merasa sekarang otaknya tidak lebih seperti sebutir kacang. Hinata melupakan suasana baru yang cerah di apartemennya, segala semangatnya menguap karena tekanan yang kembali menyesakkan kepalanya. Hinata merebahkan dirinya yang lelah di sofa, melalui tirai yang sengaja dibuka, ia bisa melihat gumpalan awan yang berarak ke utara.

Dibalik semua ini, ada Toneri yang telah dikhianatinya dengan cara yang paling buruk. Hinata tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang telah terjadi kepada Toneri, terlalu beresiko untuk bersikap jujur saat ini. Akan tetapi Hinata juga tidak yakin bahwa dirinya mampu bertahan lebih lama dalam kebohongannya.

Bayangan pernikahannya dengan Toneri sama sekali tidak memberikan bayangan menyenangkan. Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Naruto, pandangan Hinata terhadap Toneri berubah sepenuhnya. Dulu ia melihat sosok Toneri sebagai laki-laki menawan yang mampu membuatnya yakin akan sebuah pernikahan. Hinata pernah berjanji akan memberikan dukungan sepenuhnya untuk semua ambisi Toneri. Sekarang Hinata seperti berada di sebuah persimpangan yang membuatnya ragu.

Hinata berpikir, mungkin sebaiknya ia mencari alasan agar pernikahan ini dibatalkan. Alasan bahwa ia memilih karir mungkin dirasa tepat, akan tetapi penolakan dari ibunya pasti akan lebih keras. Hinata lelah, ia tidak mampu berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Matanya yang memandang gumpalan awan perlahan meredup sayu, lalu ia jatuh tertidur dalam kelelahan yang panjang.

Hinata tertidur di atas sofa ruang tamu selama tiga jam dan terbangun saat merasakan sapuan hangat di pipinya. Saat Hinata membuka mata, ia menemukan dirinya tenggelam dalam pesona yang seluruhnya bewarna biru. Tatapan hangat itu tidak berpaling sedetikpun darinya, Hinata seperti ditarik kembali pada sebuah dimensi lain dimana hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Halo sayang," sapa laki-laki itu.

Hinata mendengar suara itu dan langsung tersadar. Orang yang dianggapnya sebagai sebuah kesalahan besarnya sedang menatapnya tanpa kedipan.

Hinata bangkit untuk duduk dan bertanya, "kau ... bagaimana caramu masuk?"

Naruto tergelak pelan, "kau lupa bahwa aku mengetahui sandi pintu apartemenmu," jawab pria itu santai.

Sekarang Hinata menyesal telah melewatkan bagian terpenting dari kegiatan merombak apartemennya. Seharusnya mengubah sandi pintu adalah hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan. Hinata mengembuskan napasnya pelan, rasa sakit yang berusaha ia lepaskan kembali hadir tanpa mampu ia bantah.

Hinata tahu, seharusnya ia tidak boleh bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Dan, Naruto sebaiknya tidak kembali muncul di hadapannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu kesini?" tanya Hinata curiga. Ia menatap Naruto dengan mata yang dipenuhi rasa sakit dan kecewa.

"Apa salah jika aku menemui kekasihku?" jawab Naruto dengan nada humornya yang benar-benar santai.

Hinata memilih untuk diam. Kata-kata itu seakan mengejeknya dengan penuh penghinaan. Laki-laki itu telah meninggalkannya tanpa kata-kata setelah bercinta, tiga hari adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuat Hinata merasa dicampakkan. Lalu Naruto kembali dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah kekasihnya, sungguh menggelikan.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu, dan kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku," jawab Hinata pahit.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata birunya yang menggelap karena kecewa. Sepertinya Hinata telah mempersiapkan jawaban yang tepat sejak beberapa hari belakangan.

Hinata berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan dadanya begitu sesak. Kehadiran Naruto kali ini sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang, tidak pernah! Bahkan semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Sepertinya kau mengubah tatanan apartemenmu," ucap Naruto sambil berjalan mengekori Hinata.

Hinata tidak menjawab, memberitahu alasan perombakan apartemennya hanya akan menambah tingkat kesombongan laki-laki itu. Dan Hinata tidak sudi menambah kesenangan laki-laki itu setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada dirinya.

"Kupikir kau akan tetap tidur di bilik butik sempit itu," ucap Naruto sambil ikut meraih salah satu cangkir dari rak.

Hinata menerka-nerka apa yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki itu setelah meninggalkannya. Hinata mempertanyakam alasan Naruto yang meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata.

Sambil mengisi cangkirnya dengan air putih dari dispenser, Naruto berkata, "ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan, Hinata."

Ada kemarahan yang tidak bisa Hinata sembunyikan dari jawaban Naruto. Perasaan itu telah Hinata simpan dalam beberapa hari yang melelahkannya.

"Ah, aku mengerti kalau kau memiliki begitu banyak hal penting sehingga kau harus meninggalkanku sendirian setelah melepaskan hasratmu, sepertinya dimatamu aku hanyalah seonggok pakaian kotor," Hinata menatap pria itu dengan tatapan marahnya.

Naruto mendekat, ia mengerti bahwa saat ini kemarahan yang diakibatkan oleh rasa kecewa sedang menguasai Hinata. Hinata mundur untuk menjauh, ia takut jika sentuhan laki-laki itu akan meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Ketika pinggiran meja menjadi batasan akhir dari pergerakan Hinata, Naruto memegang bahu mungil yang gemetar itu. Dengan sedikit membungkuk, Naruto menyamakan tinggi mereka agar ia bisa berbicara tepat di mata Hinata.

"Tidak ada hal yang lebih penting dari dirimu, sayangku. Dalam waktu tiga hari belakangan, aku selalu memantau keadaanmu. Tidak sedetikpun kulepaskan kau dari pandanganku."

Hinata memejamkan matanya, ia membenci kelemahannya yang selalu mendatangkan kekalahan.

"Pagi itu aku pergi karena ada masalah serius di perusahaanku, saat aku kembali kesini kau sudah pergi. Lalu aku menunggu kedatanganmu, akan tetapi kau malah memilih untuk menginap di butikmu," ucap Naruto sambil mengelus pipi halus Hinata.

"A-aku..." Hinata kesulitan menyusun kata-kata di dalam kepalanya.

"Kau marah padaku karena telah meninggalkanmu," sela Naruto cepat.

"Jika kau mengetahui bahwa aku berada di butik, kenapa kau tidak mendatangiku disana?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto melepaskan napasnya pelan, sambil berpikir, ia melingkarkan tangannya untuk membelit tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Nona Yamanaka bukan orang yang tepat untuk memegang rahasia bahwa kau memiliki laki-laki lain selain tunanganmu," jawab Naruto kemudian.

Apa yang tidak diketahui oleh laki-laki pirang ini tentang dirinya? Hinata melengos sebal sembari berpikir.

"Kita tidak saling memiliki, Tuan Uzumaki," elak Hinata mengusik Naruto.

"Oh tidak. Tentu saja kita saling memiliki, kau milikku Hinata. Dan seharusnya kau beruntung memiliki diriku."

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa beruntung," balas Hinata sebal.

Naruto tergelak. "Ada banyak perempuan diluar sana yang berlutut untuk memiliki diriku, akan tetapi lihatlah dirimu, Nona Manis ... kau sombong sekali."

"Mengapa kau tidak memilih perempuan di luar sana saja, mereka yang tidak memiliki ikatan—–tidak seperti diriku yang telah bertunangan."

Naruto menggeleng, sementara dekapannya semakin erat.

"Aku memilihmu, dan menginginkan dirimu ... hanya dirimu Hinata.

Hinata tersipu malu. Sebuah harapan dan perasaan baru muncul dan mengembang dari lubuk hatinya. Kenyataan bahwa Naruto tidak meninggalkannya tanpa alasan membuatnya cukup lega. Lalu, kemana perginya segala perasaan marah dan kecewa selama ini?

Bagaikan panas setahun yang disapu hujan dalam sehari, perasaan itu tiba-tiba lenyap tanpa bekas.

Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata, memintanya untuk mendongak dan bertatapan dengan mata biru itu.

"Tidakkah kau merindukanku?" bisik Naruto.

Anehnya, Hinata mengangguk. Ia merasa bahwa marahnya selama ini adalah bentuk lain dari kerinduan akibat ketiadaan laki-laki itu.

"Sayangku," Naruto meraup bibir Hinata dan mengulumnya dengan rakus.

Hinata merasa bahwa energi kehidupannya telah kembali. Hinata larut dalam pagutan yang semakin terasa akrab di bibirnya. Tangannya memegang bahu kokoh pria itu lebih erat, karena sentuhan Naruto telah melumpuhkan segala bentuk pertahanannya.

Ting. Tong.

Hinata mendorong dada Naruto untuk menjauh dan mengambil napas. Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak, ada keengganan untuk terlepas dari kesenangan ini.

Saat bel kedua berbunyi, Hinata berkata pelan, "ada yang datang."

Hinata mendorong Naruto untuk menjauh dan melonggarkan dekapannya. Akan tetapi Naruto bergeming. Lengan kokohnya masih membelit Hinata dengan begitu erat.

Naruto bertanya apakah Hinata memesan makanan melalui _delivery order_ atau memiliki janji temu. Saat Hinata menjawab tidak, Naruto mendaratkan bibirnya di perpotongan leher Hinata. Menciumi leher jenjang itu dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang menggelikan.

Hinata mendesah pelan, "Naruto-kun, tamunya?"

"Biarkan saja," jawab Naruto tanpa melepaskan kegiatannya.

Hinata pasrah, mengikuti arah pemikiran Naruto bahwa seseorang yang kini berdiri di balik pintu apartemennya bukanlah orang yang penting. Hinata mengerang pelan saat Naruto menggigit kulit lehernya dengan tekanan yang sedikit kuat dan lama. Saat bibir Naruto lepas, sebuah jejak kemerahan menghiasi leher mulus Hinata.

Dengan keberanian yang disambut kepasrahan, Naruto mengangkat baju yang dikenakan Hinata hingga dada. Kaus berbahan lembut itu tidak Naruto lepaskan, akan tetapi digulung keatas sehingga kedua bongkahan payudara Hinata yang ditampung bra ungu itu terlihat sepenuhnya.

"Indah sekali," puji Naruto.

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya diantara gundukan lembut itu, menghirup aroma wangi yang menggairahkan. Lalu lidahnya bermain menjelajahi permukaan lembut itu.

"Ah..." Hinata mendesah pelan, lalu disusul dengan erangan tertahan saat Naruto meremas salah satu benda kenyal itu dengan cukup keras. Hinata benar-benar larut dalam aliran mendebarkan ini, hingga ia lupa pada sosok yang memencet bel pintu apartemennya.

Saat Naruto ingin melepaskan kaitan bra Hinata, kegiatannya tiba-tiba terhenti oleh sebuah suara.

"Hinata..."

Hinata terkesiap ketika menyadari suara itu. Ia mendorong Naruto dengan kuat sehingga terbebas dari dekapan laki-laki itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, Hinata membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakan. Disana, diantara ruang tamu dan dapur, berdiri sosok pria tinggi berambut perak.

Matanya memancarkan kejutan tak percaya.

Hinata merasakan dunia di sekelilingnya berputar tanpa arah yang pasti. Lalu bayangan masa depan pernikahan yang telah ia susun mengejeknya dengan cibiran remeh.

Hinata tidak mampu bergerak dibawah tatapan mata yang memancarkan rasa marah dan kecewa itu.

Otsutsuki Toneri, pria yang telah menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Hinata, pria yang telah mengikatnya dalam sebuah hubungan pertunangan. Kini pria itu berdiri dengan beban kekecewaan yang merajam ketika menemukan tunangannya sedang bercumbu dengan pria lain. Sialnya lagi, bercak merah di leher putih itu terlihat dengan jelas. Menaburkan asam diatas luka yang baru tersayat.

"K-kau ... bajingan!" umpat Toneri sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto berdiri tegap di belakang Hinata. Ia mengusap bibirnya dengan gerakan mengejek, mata biru itu tidak menampakkan sorot takut.

"A-aku ... ini semua ... bisa kujelaskan..." dengan susah payah Hinata bersuara.

"Cukup. Aku tidak butuh penjelasan," Toneri berbalik pergi dan meninggalkan Hinata.

Saat Hinata bergerak untuk mengejar pria itu, satu tarikan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Biarkan. Jangan dikejar," ucap Naruto.

Hinata mengerenyit tidak mengerti. Tunangannya baru saja memergoki mereka bercumbu hingga nyaris bercinta. Tetapi Naruto melarang Hinata untuk mengejarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata panik.

"Biarkan saja dia pergi," ucap Naruto lagi.

Hinata mengumpat pelan, lalu melangkah ke ruang tamu dan menudukkan dirinya dengan hempasan kasar. Ia menutup wajahnya yang panas dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Segalanya semakin rumit dan Hinata dilanda ketakutan yang besar.

Sementara itu Naruto tampak berpikir dalam labirin rahasia di kepalanya.

Beberapa menit yang tenang mereka lewati tanpa suara dan gerakan. Lalu tiba-tiba Toneri masuk dengan napas tersengal. Mengejutkan Hinata dan juga Naruto. Hinata sontak berdiri, nyaris berlari ke arah Toneri——jika saja suara itu tidak menghentikannya.

"Pertunangan kita batal, Hinata."

Toneri menatap Hinata dengan sorot marah, sementara Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Hanya itu.

Lalu segalanya kembali hening. Toneri berlalu bersama bayangan kehancuran dan kecewa. Hinata kembali terduduk dengan air mata yang menuruni pipi dan berjatuhan di dagunya. Ia merasa kosong dan hampa. Hinata tidak mampu membayangkan bagaimana cara menghadapi tuduhan dan kemarahan ibunya. Belum lagi segala kerumitan yang akan timbul akibat kebodohannya kali ini.

Naruto berjongkok di depan lutut Hinata. Menghapus air mata perempuan sendu itu dengan tangannya yang hangat.

Naruto meraih jemari Hinata, meremasnya pelan dan berkata, "sekarang kau tidak perlu memikirkan alasan untuk menolak pernikahanmu dengan pria yang tidak kau cintai."

Hinata terkejut saat Naruto melepaskan cincin permata dari jari manisnya. Memandangi cincin itu sejenak, kemudian Naruto membuangnya.

"Sekarang kau seutuhnya milikku."

Hinata hanya bisa menangis dan menyerah dalam pelukan Naruto. Ia bersandar di dada pria yang menjadi alasan akhir dari hubungan pertunangannya dengan Toneri. Dalam tangisannya, Hinata merasakan sedikit kelegaan. Sementara Naruto mengelus rambut panjang Hinata yang wangi, tanpa bisa menyembunyikan senyum penuh kemenangannya.

 _See you in the next chapters. Tetap dukung author dalam menulis ff ini. Terimakasih, *kiss and hug._


	6. Chapter 6

.

"Kau tahu istilah yang mengatakan 'berharap ditelan bumi'? Kurasa kau seperti itu sekarang," ucap Ino sambil menyeruput teh herbal miliknya.

Hinata melempar gumpalan tisu yang basah dan meraih lembaran tisu baru dari kotak. "Ya, itu benar. Aku ingin menghilang dan tidak pernah ditemukan lagi."

"Tapi nyatanya kau tidak bisa menghilang begitu saja. Masalahmu tidak akan selesai dengan cara kau menghilang," ucap Ino.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Meyakinkan bahwa segalanya hanya salah paham dan berlutut di hadapan Toneri?"

"Tidak lucu!" teriak Hinata parau.

"Kau tahu, itu adalah saat terburuk dalam hidupku," ucap Hinata kembali tersedu.

Dua puluh empat jam telah berlalu, dan mereka berada di ruang tamu Ino yang luas. Hinata berselonjor di karpet, di meja ada dua gelas teh yang perlahan dingin, beberapa toples cemilan less sugar, dan sekotak tisu. Sementara Ino duduk anggun sambil berpangku tangan di atas sofa.

"Ceritakan, apa yang terjadi disana saat ada dua pria yang memperebutkanmu," selidik Ino penasaran.

"Apa Toneri mencoba untuk membunuh pria Uzumaki itu?"

"Tidak," Hinata menggeleng ragu. "Toneri hanya berdiri di sana, memandang Naruto seakan dia melihat hantu—-—atau mimpi buruk—-—lalu pergi begitu saja."

Ino mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Maksudmu Toneri bahkan tidak berusaha meninju wajah pria itu? Ah ... bukannya aku menyukai kekerasan, tapi dalam situasi seperti itu..."

"Tidak, Toneri hanya memaki sekilas, lalu pergi," jelas Hinata lagi.

Ino ingin tergelak, namun ditahannya. Ia menghargai sahabatnya yang sedang bersedih. "Mungkin Toneri sedang tidak percaya diri untuk mengepalkan tangannya," sambung Ino kemudian.

Hinata mengembuskan napasnya kasar, jelas sekali ia menyesal. "Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diri sendiri atas kecuranganku padanya," bisik Hinata.

Ino mengangguk singkat. "Wajar saja jika kau menyesal setelah semua ini terjadi, tapi asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak pernah menganggap kau dan sebagai Toneri pasangan serasi."

Hinata menatap Ino dengan pandangan memicing penuh tuntutan. Sejak Hinata mengenalkan Toneri pada Ino, gadis itu tampak kurang yakin bahwa Toneri adalah laki-laki yang tepat untuk Hinata.

Ino yang salah tingkah dibawah tatapan Hinata mencoba meluruskan makna ucapannya.

"Maksudku begini, kalian berdua mencapai satu titik dimana pernikahan merupakan gagasan yang baik. Kau senang mendapatkan sesuatu yang lumayan dibandingkan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Hal itu seringkali terjadi pada mereka yang putus asa, dan dalam banyak kasus hal itu bisa berakhir dengan sempurna.

"Tetapi tidak untukmu, Hinata. Kau hanya terlalu takut untuk menolak, lalu memilih bersembunyi diantara lapisan-lapisan ketegaranmu. Cepat atau lambat kau akan menyadari bahwa Toneri bukan laki-laki yang sepenuhnya kau inginkan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupmu. Kurasa, lebih baik hal ini terjadi sekarang, meskipun sedikit mendadak dan dramatis. Jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu."

Hinata termenung sambil berpikir. Ucapan Ino ada benarnya juga. Saat Toneri melamarnya dengan cara romantis, Hinata cukup senang, tapi tidak sepenuhnya bahagia. Dengan dukungan ibu Hinata, Toneri merencanakan sebuah pernikahan yang mewah untuk permulaan rumah tangga mereka, namun Hinata justru menginginkan sebaliknya. Sebuah pernikahan sederhana di gereja kecil terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan resepsi mewah yang menelan biaya fantastis. Dengan berbagai alasan yang terkesan dipaksakan, Hinata bisa melihat bahwa dirinya dan Toneri hanya bertahan untuk sekedar bersama.

"Dan kalau diingat lagi, dimana Toneri saat ini? Seharusnya dia ada disini untuk duduk dan bicara denganmu," ucap Ino sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Entahlah. Dia belum menghubungiku sejak kejadian itu. Tetapi ibuku sudah menelepon sambil menangis, beliau kecewa padaku. Neji-nii juga, dia memarahiku karena telah membuat ibu menangis. Jelas sekali bahwa Toneri sudah membicarakan keburukanku pada semua keluarga Hyuuga," ucap Hinata sambil bersandar di sofa.

Ino terdiam sejenak, lalu dengan hati-hati ia kembali bertanya, "bagaimana dengan pria Uzumaki itu? Apa dia sudah menghubungimu?"

Hinata meremas tisu yang ada dalam genggamannya, lalu berkata, "Dia menghiburku, lalu meminta maaf atas segala kekacauan yang menyebabkan hubunganku dan Toneri berakhir. Ia setuju untuk mengantarku kesini. Setelah itu dia pergi."

Hinata memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "tamat."

Ino meraih cangkir miliknya. Aroma herbal yang ada disana sudah memudar seiring dengan mendinginnya suhu cairan teh itu. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan pria itu," kata Ino kemudian.

"Tidak perlu," Hinata mengusap hidungnya yang basah. "Semua sudah terjadi dan sudah selesai. Naruto sudah pergi dan aku berharap tidak pernah melihatnya lagi," tambah Hinata. Suaranya mendadak parau dengan butir-butir kesakitan yang tersisa.

"Sayang sekali," kata Ino. "Padahal aku ingin melihat sosok pria yang mengubah seorang Hyuuga Hinata menjadi sosok wanita yang sesungguhnya. Karena dibalik semua kesedihan ini aku melihat ada bara api yang menyala di dalam dirimu." Ino menatap Hinata penuh pengertian. "Mendebarkan dan menyenangkan, ya?"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya," ucap Hinata sambil meremas sehelai tisu lagi.

"Lalu apa rencanamu setelah semua kesedihan ini berakhir?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku ingin memohon pengertian ibuku, kau tahu ... aku memang ingin membatalkan pertunanganku, tetapi tidak seperti ini caranya."

Ino berjalan menuju jendela, jemari lentiknya mengusap vas bunga yang menghiasi sudut jendela ruang tamunya. Ino mengangguk setuju dengan rencana Hinata.

"Kau harus memberi penjelasan kepada ibumu, bahwa Toneri bukan laki-laki yang kau inginkan—dan pantas untukmu," ucap Ino.

Hinata mengangguk, "aku harus bangkit, bagaimanapun caranya."

"Nah, apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto lagi?"

"Tidak ... tidak akan pernah lagi," jawab Hinata sembari meyakinkan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Ah..." Ino berseru pelan ketika melihat pemandangan di halaman apartemennya, "Sepertinya itu akan sulit sekali."

Dengan langkahnya yang lebar, Ino menghampiri Hinata.

"Kurasa Uzumaki Naruto ada diluar. Ia baru saja turun dari mobil dan sedang menuju kesini," ucap Ino kemudian.

"T-tidak mungkin!" seru Hinata panik. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ino, kumohon ... jangan biarkan dia masuk," ucap Hinata dengan putus asa.

Ino menyeringai ke arah sahabatnya sembari melangkah menuju pintu. "Aku penasaran pada pria itu. Kalau kau tidak mau, maka aku yang akan menemuinya. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kesuksesannya membebaskan sahabatku dari sebuah ikatan yang membelenggu."

"Ino..." Hinata berteriak putus asa. Tetapi sudah terlambat. Ino terlanjur membuka pintu dan menyapa pria jangkung yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

Sesaat kemudian, Ino kembali dengan pancaran wajah yang bersinar kagum. Ino berdiri menyamping untuk mempersilakan Naruto mendahuluinya menuju ruang tamu.

"Ada tamu untukmu, Hinata." Ino berucap riang dengan binar ceria di kedua matanya.

"Aku harus pergi dan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Kupercayakan sahabatku kepadamu, Uzumaki-san," kata Ino sambil berkedip penuh makna.

Hinata yang menangkap sinyal kenakalan dari kedua manik biru milik Ino hanya mendesah putus asa. "Tidak ... kau tidak perlu pergi..."

Ino meraih _sling bag_ miliknya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto dengan senyuman penuh rahasia. Hinata kembali merebahkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, sekarang ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk bersembunyi.

Hinata sadar akan penampilannya saat ini. Ia hanya mengenakan jins pendek yang dipadukan dengan kaus longgar. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan digulung dan diikat dengan karet gelang yang ia temukan di dapur Ino. Wajahnya kuyu tanpa sapuan makeup, jangan lupakan mata yang merah dan sembab akibat menangis. Dari segi penampilan, Naruto bisa melihat bahwa Hinata tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

Naruto justru sebaliknya. Ia begitu rapi dengan setelan elegan yang lain, tetapi ketenangannya yang biasa tidak tampak sama sekali. Hinata bisa menangkap ada ketegangan yang aneh dari sorot mata biru Naruto yang seakan menggelap. Matanya yang tajam mengamati sekeliling seakan menegaskan bahwa ia sedang mewaspadai sesuatu.

Dibalik semua itu, saat menatap Naruto, Hinata merasakan sebuah debaran aneh yang sangat dikenalnya. Ada sebuah letupan yang tak mampu Hinata tahan ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto. Hinata berpikir bahwa suatu saat nanti ketika ia mampu mengendalikan perasaannya, maka itu adalah waktu dimana ia terbebas sepenuhnya dari pesona pria Uzumaki ini.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan air mata kembali berkumpul di tepian matanya yang basah—lalu jatuh begitu saja melewati dagunya. Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan bersih dari saku jas mahalnya, ia membersihkan wajah Hinata yang basah. Sentuhan naruto hangat dan lembut, tetapi tetap menjaga jarak.

Dalam situasi ini, Naruto mengamati Hinata dengan tatapan sedih yang cukup lama. Naruto sadar, ia memasuki hidup perempuan bermata sendu ini dengan sebuah alasan yang tidak sepenuhnya ia inginkan. Ada banyak hal yang ia sembunyikan dari perempuan ini. Seandainya Naruto punya pilihan lain, ia tidak akan sudi untuk datang dan menyakiti Hinata seperti ini.

Tapi apa pilihan yang ia punya? Naruto harus patuh pada aturan yang telah digariskan padanya, semua pilihan yang tersaji di hadapannya hanyalah agar ia menyakiti Hinata dengan cara yang lain.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau menyayangi pria Otsutsuki itu dengan begitu dalam," ucap Naruto pelan.

Hinata menatap Naruto sekilas, lalu kembali mengusap hidungnya yang basah dengan selembar tisu yang lain.

"Tidak seperti itu," jawab Hinata parau.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto sambil duduk disamping Hinata.

Hinata kesulitan mencari jawaban diantara desakan kalimat-kalimat kesedihan yang mengalir didalam kepalanya.

"Mungkin karena aku belum pernah dimarahi oleh ibu dan kakakku secara bersamaan. Kau tahu, kejadian ini benar-benar diluar kendaliku," jawab Hinata pelan.

Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali berbicara, "kurasa ada banyak hal diatas dunia ini yang tidak bisa dipaksakan, ibu dan kakakmu harusnya menerima itu."

"Tapi orang-orang telah memberikan penilaian yang buruk untukku." Jawab Hinata.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan untuk melepas ikatan rambut Hinata. Menyisir helaian halus yang berantakan itu dengan jemarinya yang panjang. Hinata merasakan kenyamanan kembali menghampirinya. Naruto mengucapkan nama Hinata dengan getaran yang aneh, lalu membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Bisa Hinata rasakan sebuah kerinduan menyebar diantara mereka berdua. Hinata meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada Naruto, menyerap kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh laki-laki pirang itu.

Dengan mendengar detak jantung Naruto, Hinata meyakini hatinya sendiri bahwa inilah ketenangan yang ia butuhkan.

"Mau ikut denganku?" tanya Naruto dengan suara setengah berbisik.

Hinata mendongak untuk menangkap maksud pria itu. Dengan sorot matanya yang sayu dan sembab, Hinata memohon penjelasan lebih lanjut dari laki-laki itu.

"Di Italia ada pantai bagus yang cocok untuk menghibur diri. Kuharap kau mau mengunjunginya——bersamaku."

Hinata ternganga sejenak.

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan liburan dalam situasi seperti ini," jawab Hinata.

"Oh, ayolah ... kau butuh refreshing untuk menyegarkan pikiran setelah semua kekacauan ini," bujuk Naruto lebih lanjut.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulai pembicaraan dengan ibuku tanpa melibatkan emosi dan air mata."

"Mudah saja, kau tinggal menjelaskan segalanya tanpa harus berbohong, lalu katakana padanya bahwa kau butuh liburan sejenak untuk memulihkan perasaanmu."

Hinata harusnya menerapkan sedikit akal sehat untuk berpikir dan menolak ajakan Naruto yang terdengar seperti surga. Akan tetapi Hinata tidak bisa menahan perasaannya sendiri yang mengakui bahwa usulan Naruto adalah hal yang tidak bisa ia lewatkan begitu saja.

"Mengapa aku harus ikut denganmu, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto meraih tubuh Hinata kembali mendekat. "Kau punya ingatan yang pendek, sayangku."

Senyum cerah yang Hinata kenal itu telah kembali. Dengan nada suara berat yang menggoda, Naruto berkata, "aku tidak ingin menjelaskan kembali padamu, kau sudah tahu jawabanku bukan?"

Darah Hinata menderu dengan kencang saat bibir merah kecoklatan itu mendarat di kulit lehernya, hangat dan basah. Sensual dan menggoda. Hinata memejamkan mata sembari menggigit bibirnya pelan. Bersama Naruto, ia merasakan sebuah surga yang tidak pernah ditawarkan oleh siapapun. Nyata dan tidak terelakkan, apakah ia menolak atau menerima, semuanya akan memiliki akhir yang sama.

Ada pemikiran konyol yang tumbuh perlahan di dalam hati Hinata bahwa ia dan Naruto akan saling memiliki untuk waktu yang lama.

"Katakan jawabanmu, sayangku." Naruto berbisik dengan suara bergetar yang pelan.

Hinata menarik napas pelan sebelum menjawab. "Ya, Naruto-kun. Aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Terimakasih," ucap Naruto pelan penuh kemenangan yang menyesakkan.

Ada nada aneh dalam suara Naruto yang hampir menyerupai kesedihan. Hinata tidak mampu meraba makna yang tersirat di balik semua ini. Segala kesedihan, kesenangan, dan kekecewaan yang mengambang di dalam hati Hinata menutup matanya dari sebuah kenyataan; bahwa Naruto telah menjebaknya terlalu jauh——juga terlalu kejam.

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, membawa jemari mungil itu kedalam kecupan bibirnya. Naruto melakukan semua itu sambil memejamkan mata, lalu wajah tegas Naruto dipenuhi oleh emosi-emosi yang yang tidak Hinata kenali.

Insting Hinata mengatakan bahwa guratan emosi yang terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kebahagiaan. Lalu Hinata tiba-tiba merasa takut dan berdoa di dalam hatinya, semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi selanjutnya.

..

Naruto membanting pintu mobilnya dengan cukup kuat. Ia berjalan tergesa dengan langkah lebar. Lorong hotel mewah yang ia tempati selama beberapa minggu belakangan terasa begitu dingin dan mencekam, ditambah dengan suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk.

Ketika tangannya hampir meraih handle pintu, ponsel pintar yang berada di dalam kantung celananya berdering dengan getaran pelan. Saat menatap ID Caller yang tertera, Naruto memutusan untuk segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"ya?" jawabnya dengan suara yang dipaksakan sopan.

Naruto menghela napasnya pelan, "aku akan membawanya ke hadapanmu, tidak seperti perkiraanmu, gadis itu tampak begitu penurut dan mudah diatur."

"Sebentar lagi kita akan menyaksikan kehancuran pria sialan itu. Aku akan membalaskan dendam ini dengan sempurna."

Lengkingan suara di seberang teleponnya membuat Naruto menggeram marah.

"Tenanglah, aku menjalankan semua ini untukmu. Jika kau ingin rencana ini berhasil, kuharap kau tidak terlalu nyinyir mendikte diriku! Aku tidak suka pekerjaanku didesak dengan cara seperti itu."

Naruto memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan sepihak dan memasuki kamar hotel mewah itu sembari melempar ponsel canggih miliknya kearah sofa. Ia mengacak rambutnya sesaat dan melepas jas yang ia kenakan. Segalanya terasa rumit dan menyesakkan.

Kenapa?

Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa harus dirinya? dan... kenapa perempuan itu harus Hinata?

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Hinata beberapa minggu yang lalu, Naruto menyadari bahwa perempuan itu tidak pantas untuk disakiti. Akan tetapi Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menolak permintaan ibu angkatnya.

Saat Naruto mengetahui bahwa targetnya adalah seorang perempuan yang rapuh, ia sempat ragu di dalam hatinya. Akan tetapi bayangan masa lalu sepupunya yang menderita membuatnya harus melangkah maju, segalanya harus ia terjang demi menyenangkan keluarganya.

Bagaimana dengan Hinata?

Saat memikirkan perempuan itu, Naruto merasakan nyeri yang menyerang hatinya secara tiba-tiba.

Mengapa harus Hinata?

Perempuan itu terlalu polos dan penurut. Pantaskah Naruto menyakiti Hinata terlalu jauh demi dendam pribadinya?

Naruto mengerang perlahan. Cahaya senja yang kekuningan menelusup melalui tirai jendela ruang tamunya yang sepi. Bayangan perempuan yang menangis tersedu itu telah menyentuh ruang hatinya yang terdalam. Naruto menerka-nerka di dalam hatinya, apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh perempuan itu? Masihkah ia menangis tersedu dengan kedua matanya yang sayu? Ah, tiba-tiba Naruto rindu pada Hinata.

...

Hinata menuangkan satu takaran penuh ekstrak mawar kedalam _bathtube_ yang terisi air. Sambil melangkah masuk, Hinata memikirkan kata-kata untuk menghadapi omelan ibunya. Hinata mendesah lelah sambil bersandar pada dinding bathtube.

"Pasti akan banyak omelan yang harus kuhadapi," ucap Hinata lirih.

Hinata berendam di dalam genangan air yang harumnya menenangkan. Sambil memejamkan mata, Hinata memikirkan kembali keputusannya untuk mengikuti Naruto ke Italia.

Apakah aku akan melakukan kebodohan yang baru? tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Semua orang tentu boleh melakukan kesalahan, akan tetapi bagi Hinata, kesalahan terbesarnya hanya satu——Uzumaki Naruto.

Bersama Naruto, Hinata tidak bisa memahami bagaimana cara kerja otak dan perasaannya. Naruto seakan memiliki sihir untuk membuatnya takluk dan bertekuk lutut.

Ino benar, ada gejolak yang telah hidup dan tumbuh membara di hatinya saat ini. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak ia kenal——bahkan sepanjang kisah percintaannya dengan Toneri sekalipun. Ada kebutuhan-kebutuhan baru yang membuatnya semakin terdesak, dan segalanya akan tenang dengan kehadiran sosok Naruto.

Lantas, sejauh itukah peranan Naruto di dalam hidupnya?

Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu saat ia mendengar suara dari sana.

Hinata terkejut saat melihat tubuh jangkung Naruto memenuhi ambang pintu kamar mandinya. Pria itu bersandar dengan santai, tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya.

"K-kau ... sejak kapan masuk ke sini?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Sejak tadi," jawab Naruto cuek. "Aku lapar, tetapi kulkasmu tidak menyimpan makanan yang layak untuk dimakan," ucap Naruto sambil mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Aku baru saja berbelanja dan mengisi kulkasku," jawab Hinata membela diri.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya sambil mendekati Hinata, "tidak ada yang cocok untuk makan malam."

Hinata semakin merosot dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya hingga leher, berharap air di bathtube itu berubah warna menjadi pekat sehingga menyamarkan tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan makan malam yang sesuai dengan seleraku," ucap Naruto.

Hinata nyaris tercekik saat menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku. Naruto membungkuk dan meraih botol sabun yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Berdirilah, Hinata." Perintah Naruto pelan.

Entah bagaimana, Hinata patuh tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Matanya terpaku pada sorot mata biru Naruto yang berkilau, kerongkongannya tercekat karena campuran rasa panik.

Naruto menuangkan sabun cair itu ke telapak tangannya yang lebar, menggosoknya pelan hingga berbusa dan mengusapkan busa wangi itu ke kulit Hinata. Dimulai dari bahu, lengan, punggung, dada, hingga perut Hinata yang datar. Gerakan Naruto begitu pelan namun menyeluruh, tatapannya begitu serius——bahkan hampir tak ada emosi——saat melakukan itu.

Hinata dilanda kebingungan bersamaan dengan indra tubuhnya yang mulai kacau.

Dimanapun Naruto menyentuhnya, Hinata merasakan bahwa kulitnya meremang. Lalu suatu getaran yang menyiksa mulai membara dan bergejolak begitu saja. Tubuh Hinata bergetar saat Naruto menelusuri setiap lekukan tubuhnya——yang memang tak terlewatkan satu inchi pun.

Ketika Naruto menyentuh pahanya, Hinata menggigit bibirnya sekeras mungkin untuk menahan jeritan yang mungkin saja ia keluarkan. Kemudian Naruto berjongkok untuk menelusuri sepasang kaki Hinata yang dingin, ia mengusap betis kecil itu dengan gerakan yang lembut dan menghangatkan dengan pijatan menenangkan.

Ketika sudah selesai, Naruto mengambil semprotan _shower_ dan membersihkan busa sabun yang melumuri permukaan kulit Hinata. Dengan gerakan yang masih hati-hati, Naruto mengusap kulit Hinata yang sudah ia bersihkan. Tetes demi tetes air terasa bagai seperti jarum yang menusuk kulit Hinata yang peka. Anehnya, ekspresi Naruto masih tenang dan santai seperti sedia kala, seakan tidak terusik oleh pemandangan tubuh Hinata yang sepenuhnya telanjang.

Saat Hinata merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, Naruto meraih handuk dan mengeringkan tubuh Hinata dengan usapan pelan yang sempurna. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bathtube, disambut oleh Naruto yang melilitkan handuk ke sekeliling tubuhnya.

Kaki Hinata bergetar dengan hebat, seakan ia akan terjatuh jika lengan kokoh Naruto tidak menahannya dengan sigap.

"Sepertinya kau demam akibat terlalu lama berendam," ucap Naruto.

Demam?

Hinata mempertanyakan ucapan Naruto dengan kerutan keningnya. Seharusnya Naruto sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang menimbulkan getaran-getaran aneh di tubuh Hinata.

Saat Hinata ingin melangkah, Naruto menarik ujung handuk yang membelit tubuhnya. Lengan Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata dan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hinata yang basah, membawanya pada sebuah ciuman yang mendalam. Indra tubuh Hinata yang sejak tadi sudah kacau menjadi semakin tidak berdaya.

Napas Hinata terengah saat Naruto melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Naruto-kun, a-aku..."

Naruto tidak bersuara, akan tetapi matanya menyiratkan sebuah pesan permohonan. Hinata mengangguk seakan Naruto telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Naruto menarik lepas Handuk Hinata dan mulai menciumi sekujur tubuh Hinata yang polos. Bibir Naruto bergerak perlahan-lahan dari bibir, dagu, leher, hingga dada Hinata.

"Oh ... N-naruto..."

Hinata mengerang pelan menyambut kuluman bibir Naruto yang hangat di puncak dadanya yang dingin. Kemudian Naruto berlutut dengan satu kaki, tangannya menggenggam pinggul Hinata sambil bibirnya terus menjelajah turun. Hinata terkesiap saat merasakan bibir Naruto sedang berada di dalam pusat dirinya yang sedang membara. Lidah Naruto bergerak erotis di bawah sana, memberikan kenikmatan yang mengejutkan pada sekujur tubuh Hinata.

Hinata ingin memberitahu Naruto bahwa ia tidak boleh melakukan ini——ia harus berhenti. Tetapi Hinata tidak bisa bicara sepatah kata, sentuhan Naruto benar-benar membuatnya menggigil akan sebuah gairah baru yang menyenangkan.

"Kau manis, sayangku. Manis sekali," puji Naruto sambil melebarkan paha Hinata.

Hinata tidak menyadari apa-apa selain sensasi nikmat yang terus-terusan menerpa dirinya tanpa ampun. Setiap bagian tubuhnya terpusat pada sentuhan-sentuhan hangat Naruto yang semakin meningkat.

"Aah ... Naru..."

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya meledak dalam sensasi nikmat yang yang menghantarkannya pada sebuah euforia menakjubkan. Getaran itu begitu kuat sehingga Hinata merasa lemah dan hampir pingsan. Naruto masih belum melepaskan bibirnya dari sana, seakan-akan ia masih menunggu tetesan terakhir dari cairan cinta yang dikeluarkan Hinata.

Hinata benar-benar terengah dengan pandangan berkabut. Air mata jatuh menuruni kedua pipinya. Naruto berdiri tanpa melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Hinata yang lemah, kemudian ia mengusap air mata Hinata.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanya Hinata pelan ketika Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Ke ranjangmu," jawab Naruto.

"Tapi kau ingin makan malam," ucap Hinata dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Aku telah menemukan menu makan malam terbaik." Naruto menunduk dan mencium bibir Hinata penuh nafsu.

"Aku ingin 'memakanmu', dan kau kuizinkan untuk menikmatinya." Mata biru itu berkilat karena gairah yang tertahan.

"Apa kau setuju sayangku?"

Hinata mengangguk sambil melingkarkan lengannya memeluk leher kokoh Naruto.

" _Bon apetite_ ," ucap Naruto sambil merebahkan tubuh Hinata di atas kasur yang empuk.

...


	7. Chapter 7

Mereka terbang ke Italia tiga hari kemudian. Hinata hampir tidak punya waktu untuk bernapas dan mempertanyakan kegilaan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Meskipun pada awalnya panik, Ino tetap senang akan keputusan Hinata untuk berlibur ke Italia bersama Naruto. Ia akan menikmati perannya sebagai pemilik dan manajer butik selama dua minggu ke depan.

Hal paling penting yang Hinata lakukan selanjutnya yaitu meminta izin kepada ibunya. Hinata tahu ini tidak akan mudah, ibunya tidak tinggal diam atas perbuatan Hinata yang terlanjur mengecewakan. Hinata telah mempersiapkan diri untuk mendapatkan kritikan dan omelan dari ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar anak yang tidak bisa dibanggakan. Terlepas dari semua itu, Hinata sudah merepotkan banyak pihak karena pembatalan pernikahan itu.

Ada satu hal yang melegakan Hinata, Toneri terlihat enggan untuk meminta penjelasannya. Sejauh ini, Toneri tidak berusaha untuk menghubungi Hinata, baik di rumah maupun di butik tempatnya bekerja. Hinata sedikit bersyukur karena tidak ada keributan yang terjadi antara pihak keluarga Hyuuga dan Otsutsuki.

Dalam waktu yang begitu sempit, Hinata memutuskan untuk menghibur dirinya dengan berendam di pemandian air panas. Tidak lupa ia melakukan perawatan untuk kulit wajahnya yang tegang karena permasalahan yang terjadi belakangan ini.

Hinata memikirkan apa saja yang harus dibawanya ke Italia. Ia harus berkemas dengan cermat, karena ia hanya berlibur selama dua minggu—bukan minggat seumur hidup.

Saat waktu keberangkatan kian dekat, Hinata semakin tegang memikirkan perjalanannya kali ini. Selama empat puluh delapan jam terakhir ia belum bertemu dengan Naruto. Pria itu sama sekali tidak menyatakan keinginannya untuk menemui Hinata, meskipun mereka saling bertukar kabar setiap waktu.

Hinata merasakan kerinduan yang aneh. Ia telah menghabisakan waktunya selama bertahun-tahun untuk melakukan segala hal sendirian, akan tetapi segalanya berubah setelah ia berada dalam pelukan Naruto dalam beberapa jam saja. Hinata gelisah akan ketiadaan Naruto di sisinya, ada sebuah ketakutan tersendiri yang siap meruntuhkan keyakinannya; bahwa Naruto bisa saja berubah pikiran kapanpun ia mau.

Namun Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat mendapati Naruto datang ke apartemennya, pria itu berada dalam keadaan yang siap untuk berangkat.

"Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan segalanya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengamati koper kecil Hinata.

"Uhm," Hinata mengangguk. Kurasa aku tidak memerlukan banyak pakaian karena aku hanya berlibur selama dua minggu," jawab Hinata sambil menyampirkan tali tas ke bahunya.

Naruto tidak menyuarakan bantahan ataupun mengeluarkan perintahnya. "Kau cantik hari ini," puji Naruto.

Pipi Hinata bersemu kemerahan karena pujian yang seharusnya terdengar biasa itu.

"Apa kita hanya akan berdiri di sini sepanjang waktu?" tanya Hinata membuyarkan tatapan intens Naruto.

Naruto tergelak kecil,"kau sudah tidak sabar ya?" ucapnya kemudian.

Hinata tersipu, ia malu karena tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresi senangnya.

Setelah diantar dengan sopan ke lobi VIP bandara, Hinata mendapati dirinya duduk dengan nyaman di kursi empuk first class penerbangan komersil menuju Italia. Naruto menempati kursi di sebelah Hinata, satu set meja kerja yang dilengkapi komputer canggih tersedia untuk menunjang aktifitas bisnisnya. Seorang pramugari yang cantik dan ramah menawarkan segelas sampanye dengan kadar alkohol rendah kepada Hinata.

"Apa ini fasilitas perusahaanmu?" tanya Hinata penuh selidik.

Naruto menggeleng, "tidak, aku membayar semua ini dengan uang pribadiku," jawab Naruto dengan suara rendah.

"Lalu siapa sebenarnya pemilik Shinokyuu Inc? Kurasa diawal pertemuan kita kau tidak mengatakan jabatanmu di perusahaan itu."

Naruto tersenyum dengan ekspresi tenang, "Keluarga Uzumaki. Dan aku adalah pemegang saham utama sekaligus pimpinan Shinokyuu Inc."

Dalam kesadarannya yang tumbuh semakin besar, Hinata terdiam sejenak untuk mengamati pria Uzumaki itu.

"Kita memiliki perbedaan yang terlalu jauh," sesal Hinata kemudian.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sedih. "Apa itu benar-benar memberi jarak? Bukankah kita adalah orang yang sama?"

"Entahlah," jawab Hinata pelan. Mata beningnya melirik keluar jendela pesawat.

"Kau terlihat tidak menyukai hal-hal yang kau anggap sebagai sebuah perbedaan," ucap Naruto sambil mengikuti arah pandang Hinata.

"Rasanya aneh," ucap Hinata kemudian, masih dengan suaranya yang pelan.

"Jelaskan keanehan itu," tuntut Naruto kemudian. Kini ia tidak mengalihkan tatapannya sedikitpun dari Hinata.

Hinata menghela napasnya pelan. "Bersamamu, aku seperti sosok Cinderella dalam kisah dongeng klasik, dimana seorang putri yang miskin bertemu dengan pangeran tampan yang kaya raya. Kau pasti mengerti itu," ucap Hinata.

Kemudian Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya, " sayangnya mereka dibatasi oleh dentang jam yang terpaksa memisahkan kisah mereka."

Naruto mengamati perubahan raut Hinata sepanjang berkata. Kemudian ia meraih tangan Hinata, membawa jemari itu kedalam genggamannya yang terasa hangat.

"Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Hinata." Naruto mengecup punggung tangan Hinata sekilas. "Aku menginginkanmu sejak pertama kali melihatmu di restoran itu, dan kita ada disini karena kita saling menginginkan."

"Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku harus merasa beruntung atau justru merasa sial saat itu," bisik Hinata.

"Ah, nona manis. Kau menghancurkan hatiku," balas Naruto.

Hinata tergelak dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putihnya.

Dengan tangannya yang kini berada di dalam genggaman hangat Naruto, Hinata tertawa pelan. Cukup merdu untuk menyampaikan pesan bahwa ia sedang berbahagia saat ini. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, Naruto memperlakukan Hinata layaknya seorang putri, cukup membuat iri para pramugari cantik yang melayani mereka.

Hinata bisa melihat kesenangan terhampar di depan matanya, tanpa pernah tahu bahwa tawanya akan segera berganti menjadi deraian air mata. Dalam waktunya yang terbatas bersama Naruto, Hinata merasa bahwa ia tidak perlu terganggu karena hal apapun.

...

Setelah melakukan perjalanan dengan penerbangan komersil, Hinata kembali menempati satu seat nyaman di helikopter pribadi milik Naruto yang membawa mereka terbang menuju Capri Island.

Hinata tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berdecak kagum demi melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Sebuah bangunan megah yang menyerupai castello berdiri angkuh seakan mempertajam batasan antara dirinya dan Naruto. Hinata tiba-tiba merasakan hawa dingin yang mencekam relung hatinya, dalam pemikirannya yang sederhana, Hinata merasa bahwa ia tidak akan betah berlama-lama di rumah mewah ini.

Hinata melihat sekelompok orang berlarian menuruni tangga untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka. Salah seorang pria berambut perak memimpin barisan yang diketahui Hinata dari Naruto sebagai para pelayan.

Naruto masih menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan kokoh dan memaksa perempuan itu untuk menyamakan langkah dengannya. Pria berambut perak itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai kepala pelayan dan menatap Hinata dengan penuh penilaian.

"Ini Ayame, nona. Dia yang akan mengurus segala keperluan anda selama tinggal disini. Silahkan berikan koper anda kepada Ayame," ucap Kakashi dengan nada sopan yang terkesan dipaksakan.

Hinata menelan ludahnya pahit. "Terimakasih," ucap Hinata singkat sambil memikirkan isi kopernya yang sederhana.

Naruto berbicara singkat kepada Kakashi dalam bahasa Italia yang fasih. Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto katakan, akan tetapi Hinata bisa menangkap raut kekagetan yang tergambar dibalik wajah Kakashi yang tertutup masker. Kakashi memandang Hinata sekilas, lalu ia mengangguk paham.

"Ah, oke ... oke..." Ucap Kakashi.

Kemudian Kakashi memerintahkan Ayame membawa koper kecil Hinata kedalam castello.

Di dalam kastil, Hinata kembali disuguhi pemandangan menawan. Bagian dalam kastil yang mewah dan elegan membuat Hinata benar-benar terpana. Hinata mulai memimpikan untuk memiliki galeri butik yang luas dan mewah seperti ini, Ino pasti akan setuju, batin Hinata.

Ayame menuntun Hinata untuk memasuki salah satu ruangan di sebelah timur, gadis itu membuka pintu ganda yang besar dan membungkuk hormat, mempersilakan Hinata masuk terlebih dahulu.

Hinata terkejut mendapati ruangan mewah itu sebagai kamar tidurnya. Jendelanya cukup besar dan menghadap ke timur, menampung sinar matahari yang hangat. Ranjang besar itu berlapis bed cover satin yang halus, terlihat begitu nyaman. Tidak banyak perabotan di ruangan itu, hanya beberapa pot bunga segar, beberapa lukisan abstrak, dan satu meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Akan tetapi Hinata bisa menilai bahwa karpet yang sekarang berada di bawah kakinya pasti berharga fantastis.

"Terimakasih, Ayame-san," ucap Hinata setelah Ayame selesai membereskan isi kopernya.

Ayame mengangguk, "anda bisa memanggil saya kapanpun anda membutuhkan bantuan," ucap Ayame sebelum undur diri.

Hinata membuka pintu balkon kamarnya dan menikmati embusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Segalanya terlalu sempurna untuk sebuah liburan pelerai lara, Hinata masih tidak mempercayainya.

"apa kau menyukai tempat ini?" tanya Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Ini benar-benar surga dunia, bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkan semua ini dengan begitu lama?" tanya Hinata sambil mengusap pergelangan tangan Naruto yang berada di perutnya.

"Setiap orang memiliki pekerjaannya masing-masing, saat pulang ia akan disambut oleh kenyamanan yang menenangkan," jawab Naruto sambil menggigit cuping telinga Hinata.

"Apakah pantai yang memiliki pemandangan bagus itu berada jauh dari sini?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto tergelak pelan, "kau masih mengingat pantai disaat aku menawarkan surga kepadamu."

"Aku mengingat setiap ucapanmu, Tuan Uzumaki," bisik Hinata rendah.

Hinata telah berbalik dan kini berhadapan dengan Naruto. Ia menatap raut wajah tampan yang kini tersenyum penuh kedamaian itu.

"Akan kutunjukkan kepadamu dimana pantai itu, tetapi saat ini aku punya prioritas yang lain," ucap Naruto sambil menyambar bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya.

Ciuman Naruto penuh gairah—gairah seorang laki-laki yang kelaparan. Hinata terkesiap saat Naruto menuntunnya kembali memasuki kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Hinata merasa tangan Naruto mencari-cari dirinya. Naruto meraba dadanya, pinggulnya, dan pahanya, Hinata mengerang pelan saat tangan itu berhasil menemukan tujuannya. Naruto seperti dikuasai oleh sebuah hasrat yang jauh lebih liar dari sebelumnya. Ciuman Naruto semakin dalam dan panas, Hinata terengah perlahan mengimbangi pergerakan Naruto.

Saat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, ia menemukan wajah Hinata yang merah merona. Mata perempuan itu menatap sayu dengan bibir yang merekah, Naruto kembali mendekat.

"Aku menginginkanmu setiap saat," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata.

Hinata mendengar dirinya mendesah parau menyebut nama Naruto saat pria itu melucuti seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

...

Pemandangan pantai eksotis di Kepulauan Capri memang tidak bisa dibantah. Hinata berulang kali berdecak kagum, tidak heran jika tempat ini selalu dipenuhi wisatawan mancanegara.

"Kuharap kau menyukai Capri Island," ucap Naruto tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku suka. Tempat ini luar biasa cantik dan aku terpesona akan keindahannya. Terlebih lagi ... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan disini," ucap Hinata jujur.

"Aku ingin kau menikmati semua keindahan ini, sayangku. Karena kau ada disini atas keinginanku," ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan kaus yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya pasrah, ia telah jauh terbang meninggalka Jepang dan pekerjaannya. Jadi--diminta atau tidak--ia tetap akan bersenang-senang disini.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, "ayo berenang."

Air laut bagaikan kain satin yang lembut saat menyentuh kulit Hinata. Pemandangan langit biru dengan riak ombak yang ringan benar-benar mengizinkan Hinata untuk berenang kesana kemari sepuasnya.

Setelah puas berenang, Hinata kembali ke bawah payung pantai untuk meminum jus leci yang telah disediakan. Hinata meraih kotak sunblock dan mengoleskan cairan wangi itu ke sekujur kulit tangan dan kakinya. Saat Naruto datang bergabung, Hinata menawarkan krim itu padanya. Naruto menerima dan mengoleskan krim itu ke punggung Hinata yang polos.

Naruto ingin sekali menggoda Hinata saat ini, akan tetapi bayangan seseorang yang sedang menuju ke arah mereka membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya.

Pria itu tinggi dengan postur tubuh yang tegap. Langkahnya lebar dengan senyuman yang angkuh, Hinata bisa merasakan bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang mengeluarkan aura yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Yo, Naruto!" sapa laki-laki itu.

Naruto mengangguk sejenak sebagai pertanda ia menerima kedatangan laki-laki itu.

"Sedang bersenang-senang, eh?"

"Begitulah, Sabaku," jawab Naruto singkat. Jemari kokoh Naruto mengait jemari Hinata, seakan memberikan sebuah perlindungan.

Mata jade itu menatap Hinata dengan berani, seakan meneliti setiap inci ukuran tubuh Hinata yang hanya dibalut bikini hitam.

"come ti chiami, bella?--apa kabarmu, cantik?" ucap laki-laki itu kepada Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat dagunya, "maaf, aku tidak mengerti bahasamu."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Perkenalkan, namaku Sabaku Gaara. Panggil aku Gaara."

"Ya," jawab Hinata singkat.

Naruto menahan tangan Hinata, mencegahnya bersalaman dengan pria berambut merah itu. Di lain sisi, Hinata benar-benar risih dengan tatapan Gaara yang tak terputus ke arahnya.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak ramah.

"Aku hanya memastikan saja, kupikir setelah misimu sukses kau akan kembali ke kantormu di Milan. Tetapi Kakashi mengatakan bahwa kau masih ingin bersenang-senang disini." Gaara tersenyum sekilas dengan sudut mata mengarah Hinata.

Dari permukaan, pria itu terlihat tenang dan menyenangkan. Akan tetapi insting Hinata tidak bisa ditipu. Ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua, sebuah ketegangan yang benar-benar nyata.

Naruto mengatupkan rahangnya dengan kuat. Bibir Naruto menegang dengan sebuah kemarahan yang tersimpan. Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Hinata, lalu mereka terdiam dengan keheningan yang aneh.

"Kau harus mengajak Nona Hinata berkunjung ke tempatku, dia pasti akan senang berkenalan dengan ibuku—atau Karin," ucap Gaara memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ya, nanti," jawab Naruto dengan enggan.

menyadari bahwa kehadirannya tidak begitu disukai, Gaara memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Sampai bertemu lagi," ucap Gaara sambil melambaikan tangannya sekilas.

Mereka masih berdiri menatap kepergian Gaara yang perlahan menghilang. Kemudian Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya sambil berkata, "jangan mendekatinya."

"Kau terlihat tidak menyukai Gaara, kita tidak harus bertemu dengannya lagi 'kan?"

"Kuharap tidak," jawab Naruto pelan.

Hinata menatap langit biru dengan gumpalan-gumpalan awan kecil seperti kapas. Ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi disini, sesuatu yang tidak Hinata ketahui—karena memang sengaja disembunyikan darinya. Hinata tidak mengerti sepenuhnya akan sikap Naruto yang terlalu banyak memendam rahasia dibalik ketenangannya. Akan tetapi Hinata mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memberikan pengertian kepada hal-hal yang tidak Naruto perlukan. Dirinya disini hanya untuk berlibur—sekaligus berbagi ranjang dengan pria Uzumaki yang tampan itu.

Hinata ingin sekali menanyakan tentang siapa Karin itu sebenarnya. Karena saat nama itu terucap, Gaara menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam penuh arti, seakan pria itu sudah menunggu lama untuk mempertemukan Hinata dan Karin.

Hinata menyadari dengan sedih betapa cepat ia beradaptasi denga suasana di castello milik Uzumaki. Seakan ia sudah terbiasa dilayani oleh tangan-tangan yang tak terlihat dan diperlakukan layaknya nyonya rumah dengan sangat hormat.

Dan jangan lupakan tentang Ayame yang terlihat berusaha menumbuhkan kesadaran Hinata. Gadis itu seakan berusaha memperingatkan Hinata yang terlanjur jatuh kedalam pesona kemewahan dan kesenangan yang ditawarkan Naruto kepadanya. Tidak cukup sekali Ayame memperingatkan dengan bahasanya yang halus, bahwa Hinata bukanlah istri sah Naruto.

Akan tetapi segala kesenangan telah membutakan Hinata dengan begitu sadis, hingga ia lupa mempertanyakan mengapa Ayame bersikap demikian, dan yang terlebih penting, siapa sebenarnya gadis yang bernama Karin itu.

Hinata merasa bahwa ia tidak perlu memikirkan masa lalu maupun masa depan, karena kedua waktu itu berada di luar kendalinya. Hinata hanya menikmati hidupnya yang sekarang, meskipun Hinata tahu bahwa ia tidak akan selamanya berada dalam kesenangan surga yang ditawarkan Naruto.

Satu minggu Hinata lewati dengan bersenang-senang sepenuhnya. Naruto mengajaknya meluncur di permukaan air dengan menggunakan jetski dan mengunjungi beberapa tempat menarik di Capri Island. Mereka juga memutuskan untuk berpiknik di rumah perahu, lalu bercinta dengan penuh gairah disana.

Hinata menyadari kulitnya yang semula putih pucat kini telah berubah menjadi sedikit lebih gelap karena ia terlalu menikmati cahaya matahari di Capri Island.

Saat kembali ke castello, mereka disambut oleh Kakashi yang berdiri di depan gerbang dengan wajah tegang. Hinata seakan melihat awan hitam sedang menutupi matahari, suasana mendadak gelap dan mencekam di dalam ruang hatinya yang sedang bersemi.

"Nyonya Tsunade sedang menunggu anda di ruang tamu," bisik Kakashi.

Naruto melangkah dengan tergesa, disusul oleh Hinata yang memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah pria itu. Saat memasuki ruang tamu yang sepi, bahu lebar naruto tampak tegang, matanya menatap Hinata dengan sorot kecemasan yang luar biasa. Ibu angkatnya datang lebih cepat dari prediksinya, Naruto benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Hinata

Melihat mata biru Naruto yang tampak tegang dan raut wajah yang mendadak kacau, Hinata menerka bencana apa yang sedang terjadi.

Hinata merasakan suasana tegang yang semakin tidak bersahabat saat menemukan Nyonya Tsunade tengah menunggu mereka berdua. Sorot mata coklat madu itu tidak memiliki aroma yang ramah, justru menyebarkan aura kesombongan penuh dendam.

Naruto menyapa ibu angkatnya itu dengan sapaan lembut, meskipun terdengar sedikit dipaksakan. Kakashi berdiri di dekat pintu, seakan berjaga akan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi. Dalam ketidak pahamannya, Hinata tiba-tiba menggigil setelah beradu tatap dengan perempuan berambut pirang itu.

Bibir Tsunade membentuk garis tipis, akan tetapi matanya memandang Hinata dengan sorot dingin.

"Tidak sekarang, Mama," ucap Naruto tegas saat mengetahui bibir Tsunade akan terbuka.

Perempuan itu mengangkat alisnya, raut wajahnya yang cantik tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini, anakku."

Sekali lagi, mata Tsunade menatapnya dengan dingin, senyumannya seakan menyudutkan. Hinata mengerutkan kening, intuisinya berkata bahwa ia adalah pemeran utama disini. Semua yang akan terjadi akan melibatkan dirinya, Hinata meyakini hal itu.

"Nah, Nona Hyuuga, maukah kau menjelaskan bagaimana kau bertemu dengan putra tiriku yang tampan ini?"

Hinata yang masih kebingungan menatap Naruto, seakan meminta dukungan apakah ia harus menjawab dengan jujur. Akan tetapi Naruto membuang pandangan kearah lain, seakan Hinata bukanlah sosok yang ia kenal dalam beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa bahwa Naruto yang bersamanya saat ini bukanlah sosok Naruto tiga jam yang lalu. Ada begitu banyak perubahan yang terlihat begitu dipaksakan dari sikap dingin Naruto yang mendadak.

Hinata yang putus asa memutuskan untuk menjawab seadanya. "Kami kebetulan makan siang di restoran yang sama," ucap Hinata jujur. "Lalu ada kecelakaan kecil disana, aku terluka dan Naruto yang membantuku."

"Aku senang semuanya berjalan dengan lancar," Tsunade tersenyum culas kearah Hinata.

"Lancar?" Hinata mengulang kalimat yang membuatnya tercekat. "Apa maksud anda?"

"Ah, sejak awal aku memang sudah memperkirakan kebodohanmu." Tsunade tergelak pelan.

"Begini, sebenarnya bukan kebetulan kau bertemu Naruto hari itu. Segalanya memang sudah kami rencanakan, Naruto mengamatimu, lalu mengikutimu ke dalam restoran, kemudian ia mementaskan komedi kecil itu. Sayang sekali, kau terlanjur terpikat pada pesona anakku sampai sejauh ini," ucap Tsunade dengan mengejek Hinata.

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto dari samping, ia tidak mampu membaca perasaan pria itu. Bukankah sejak awal dirinya memang tidak bisa memahami Naruto?

"Apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Hinata dengan getaran marah bercampur takut.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Tsunade seakan melemparkan tantangan kepada Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa dirinya tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak, sementara Tsunade tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Lalu secara tiba-tiba seorang gadis masuk dan berdiri tanpa permisi di samping Tsunade. Mata gelapnya memandang Hinata dengan penuh kebencian.

"Sekarang katakan kepadaku, Nona Hyuuga, apa yang dikatakan tunanganmu saat memergoki kau dan Naruto sedang bercumbu? Dia pasti sangat marah, tapi apakah ia mencoba memukul Naruto—atau membuat keributan yang lain?"

Hinata menggeleng. Tsunade mengetahui segala yang terjadi pada dirinya—dan sayangnya semuanya juga tepat.

"Tidakkah kau merasa aneh? Pria yang telah berjanji untuk menikahimu memilih untuk diam dan membiarkanmu dimiliki oleh orang lain? Pria yang menyatakan bahwa ia mencintaimu, tetapi tidak pernah memperjuangkanmu untuk kembali ke sisinya?"

"Kurasa dia memiliki alasan sendiri," ucap Hinata. Rasanya ia tidak lagi mengenali suaranya saat ini. Hinata putus asa, Tsunade seakan sedang menggenggam catatan rahasianya.

"Ya, dia punya alasan." Gadis berambut merah yang berdiri di samping Tsunade itu angkat suara untuk pertama kalinya.

Dengan langkahnya yang angkuh, ia berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata yang mematung di posisinya saat ini. Naluri Hinata mengatakan bahwa seharusnya ia kabur menjauhi gadis ini, akan tetapi kedua kaki Hinata terasa begitu berat untuk digerakkan.

"Kau ingin tahu alasannya?" lanjut gadis itu kemudian. "Kau ingin tahu kenapa ketika mendengar nama Uzumaki Naruto dia seakan kehilangan nyali? Kau ingin tahu kenapa ia berdiam diri dan bersikap layaknya seorang yang pengecut? Kau ingin tahu?"

Hinata menarik dalam-dalam napasnya yang mulai bergetar. Ucapan gadis itu seperti sebuah batu yang siap meremukkan kepala Hinata—mengambil seluruh kekuatannya.

"Karena Toneri tidak punya kejujuran, tidak punya keberanian—dan juga harga diri."

Hinata mencoba mempertahankan ketenangannya dengan kekuatan yang sedikit. Kini ia tahu bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak akan berpihak kepadanya. Sikap diam pria itu telah meruntuhkan semua puing-puing kekuatan Hinata yang rapuh. Saat ini Hinata berdiri sendiri dan dimusuhi dari segala arah.

"Kau mengenal Toneri?" tanya Hinata pelan, seakan suaranya datang dari kejauhan.

Gadis itu berdecak sebal. "Tentu saja dia tidak pernah menceritakan tentangku kepadamu, dia adalah laki-laki bodoh yang pengecut!"

Kata-kata gadis itu meluncur dengan begitu cepat, dan tanpa sadar Hinata mundur satu langkah.

"Aku adalah kekasihnya, dulu. Bahkan bisa dikatakan lebih dari sepasang kekasih, karena aku menggantungkan hidupku padanya. Dia membuatku percaya akan ucapan manisnya—yang ternyata semua adalah kebohongan. Dia meninggalkanku di London sendirian tanpa sepatah katapun. Aku memutuskan untuk menyusulnya ke Jepang, mengatakan bahwa aku membutuhkannya... anakku yang lebih membutuhkannya."

Karin tertawa nyaring, sumbang, dan diwarnai kesedihan yang mendalam. Hinata bisa menebak bagaimana akhir dari kisah cinta gadis ini dengan Toneri—mantan tunangannya.

"Toneri menolakku, ia mengatakan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya bersamaku adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia telah menemukan seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta..."

Hinata merasa bahwa segalanya semakin jelas sekarang—Naruto membawanya kesini hanya untuk memuaskan dendam keluarganya pada Toneri. Hinata adalah umpan untuk sebuah pencapaian balas dendam keluarga Uzumaki kepada Toneri. Menyadari hal itu, Hinata meringis di dalam hatinya.

"K-kau hamil, itu seharusnya menjadi alasan yang tepat untuk mengikatnya," ucap Hinata sambil bergetar.

"Tidak. Dia tidak pernah menginginkan anak dariku..."

Hinata mengangkat dagunya, ia masih punya harga diri yang tersisa untuk ia pertahankan.

"Itu bukan kesalahanku, dan aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas kegagalan kisah cintamu dengan Toneri."

Karin tertawa sumbang. "Toneri harus melihat bahwa aku juga bisa menghancurkan hidupnya, melukai harga dirinya, dan dia harus tahu bagaimana rasanya dikhianati oleh orang yang ia percaya. Semua itu aku lakukan melalui dirimu—dengan bantuan Naruto tentunya."

Hinata menatap Naruto sepenuhnya. "K-kau sengaja memainkan sandiwara ini padaku untuk membalas dendam keluargamu."

"Ya," Naruto menjawab pelan tanpa menatap Hinata.

Jawaban singkat itu cukup untuk melukai sisi terdalam dari perasaan Hinata. Hinata merasa tubuhnya terlalu lemas sehingga ia takut terjatuh di hadapan keluarga Uzumaki ini.

"Kau sudah berhasil membalaskan dendammu," ucap Hinata serak.

"Ya," ucap Karin galak.

"Walaupun tidak setimpal dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada Karin, setidaknya Toneri sudah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya dikhianati," ucap Tsunade.

Hinata mengatupkan kedua bibirnya untuk menyamarkan getaran yang muncul tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

"Naruto, anakku... sejujurnya aku kurang setuju ketika kau membawa pelacur ke dalam rumah ini. Seharusnya kau meninggalkannya saja di Jepang agar ia menangisi segala kebodohannya. Disini, kau malah menempatkannya di kamar utama dan memanjakannya seolah-olah dia adalah nyonya di rumah ini, ck..." Tsunade mendecih pelan seraya memandang Naruto dari balik bulu matanya yang lebat.

"A-aku..." Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjawab ibu angkatnya. Terlebih lagi, Naruto takut kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan semakin melukai Hinata.

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah, anakku. Aku tahu bahwa kau butuh hiburan, aku bisa melihat bahwa pelacur ini berhasil melayani dan menghiburmu dengan cukup baik."

Karin terkekeh pelan, sorot matanya menatap Hinata penuh kemenangan. Naruto hanya diam membisu seakan seluruh kalimat yang ada di dalam kepalanya melebur begitu saja.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar dengan cukup kencang. Ia merasakan bahwa ia telah hancur berkeping-keping, kenyataan ini menyakitinya dengan begitu sempurna. Hinata merasa bahwa ia tidak memiliki harga diri lagi, segalanya habis terenggut dan diinjak-injak oleh keluarga Uzumaki. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah diperalat dengan begitu kejam, hingga kepercayaan dirinya hancur seperti pecahan kaca. Hinata merasa lemah dan sakit, sehingga ia tidak mampu lagi untuk sekedar menangis.

"Kau bisa pulang ke Jepang sekarang. Dan kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi," ucap Tsunade sambil berlalu.

Karin mengekori Tsunade setelah memberikan senyuman angkuh penuh kemenangannya. Kakashi yang sejak tadi mengamati di balik pintu ikut berlalu, menyisakan Naruto dan Hinata di ruangan luas yang megah itu.

Naruto mengamati ekspresi Hinata yang tegang tanpa air mata. Ia akan lebih lega jika Hinata memaki dan mengumpat dirinya, atau memukulnya. Naruto tahu persis Hinata terluka, bahkan sedalam apa luka yang telah ia torehkan dengan sengaja. Akan tetapi, sikap diam Hinata justru membuat Naruto semakin bersalah.

"Terimakasih untuk semua sandiwaramu, Tuan Uzumaki," Hinata berujar pelan dengan suaranya yang lemah.

Naruto merasakan nyeri di dadanya, suara Hinata yang bergetar menyampaikan bahwa ia adalah laki-laki bajingan.

"Maaf. Keterlibatanmu dalam masalah ini memang diperlukan, tapi sekarang kau boleh pergi karena kau tidak diperlukan lagi," ucap Naruto dengan suara dingin, namun dengan kedua mata yang memanas.

Hinata terluka, benar-benar terluka. akan tetapi Hinata berusaha untuk tidak menangis saat ini di hadapan Naruto. Air mata hanya akan menjadi bentuk lain dari kelemahannya, dan pria Uzumaki ini pasti akan mentertawakannya.

"Aku mengakui bahwa keluarga Uzumaki bisa melakukan apa saja untuk memuaskan hasrat mereka," ucap Hinata sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang tampak menegang.

"Selamat, kau berhasil melakukan misimu dengan sempurna."

"Kita berakhir disini, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk. Rasa kebal karena shock perlahan-lahan menghilang, digantikan dengan rasa sakit yang mencabik-cabik hatinya. Hinata tetap menolak untuk mengeluarkan air mata di hadapan Naruto.

"Bagiku tidak ada yang berakhir, karena kau dan aku tidak pernah saling memulai."

Hinata menarik napas gemetar dalam-dalam. Segalanya telah berubah, tidak ada lagi sentuhan hangat dan kata-kata mesra diantara mereka. Setelah ini Hinata akan menganggap masa lalunya bersama Naruto hanyalah sebuah mimpi indah yang terasa nyata. Dadanya sakit dan nyeri hingga jalur napasnya terasa beku.

"Kuharap setelah ini kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi, selamanya."

Naruto menjerit di dalam hatinya, 'selamanya' terdengar begitu jauh dan kejam. Sayang sekali, Hinata sedang tidak bermain main dengan ucapannya.

Tanpa menoleh dan berkata-kata lagi, Hinata berjalan melewati ruangan utama yang terasa begitu gelap menuju sinar matahari yang terik. Di halaman telah terparkir sebuah mobil hitam, Ayame tampak menunggu Hinata dengan koper kecil miliknya.

Hinata melawan intuisinya yang meminta untuk sekedar melihat ke belakang—melihat kembali sosok pria yang telah melukainya dengan begitu dalam—pria itu berdiri dengan segala perasaan bersalah yang membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Bersamaan dengan laju mobil yang bergerak perlahan, Hinata meninggalkan seluruh perasaannya di castello milik keluarga Uzumaki.

...

Terimakasih untuk readers yang tetap mendukung author menulis ff ini. * _hugs and kiss_


	8. Chapter 8

Perjalanan ke Bandara terasa bagai tanpa akhir. Terlalu panjang dan lama, Hinata duduk mematung tanpa suara di samping Kakashi yang sedang mengemudi. Tangan Hinata mengepal begitu erat sehingga jari-jarinya terasa sakit. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

Kakashi mendecih pelan, "kau tidak terlalu menyenangkan, nona Hinata."

"Tampaknya aku sudah kehilangan rasa humorku," jawab Hinata.

Kakashi menggeleng tidak setuju. "Kau tidak perlu bersedih karena liburanmu harus dipersingkat. Kami tidak mau kau terjebak terlalu lama di dalam sebuah ilusi, suatu saat kau akan berterimakasih untuk hal ini."

"Mungkin," jawab Hinata singkat. "Tapi maaf, aku sedang tidak ingin berterimakasih padamu—-pada kalian."

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya, "Kau tidak terlalu beruntung dengan pria, ya? Kau meninggalkan tunanganmu demi bersama kekasih barumu, tetapi kekasihmu menjadikanmu sebagai alat untuk pelampiasan balas dendamnya. Benar-benar situasi yang tidak menyenangkan sama sekali."

Ucapan Kakashi tidak memberikan efek apapun atas perasaan Hinata yang terlanjur remuk. Ia sudah tersakiti dengan teramat sangat, sehingga ia tidak mampu lagi merasakan perihnya luka kecil yang diberikan Kakashi.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Kakashi. Apa keluarga Uzumaki membayarmu untuk berbicara sebanyak ini?"

Kakashi menatap Hinata sejenak, matanya tampak pekat dan misterius. "Ya, dan asal kau tahu, aku menyimpan rahasia keluarga Uzumaki dengan sangat baik. Aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan perlindungan hukum jika kau ingin menggugat mereka."

Hinata melemparkan tatapannya ke jalanan yang terlihat ramai. "Seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku ada disini karena kebodohanku. Jadi aku tidak mengharapkan apapun." Suara Hinata lemah dan kecil, hampir tak terdengar.

Kakashi menoleh sesaat untuk mengamati wajah Hinata dari samping. Ia tahu bahwa kejadian ini memberikan pukulan yang begitu kuat. Hinata seperti sebatang kayu yang dihempas badai, patah, luluh lantak dan tercabut hingga ke akarnya.

Secara tiba-tiba Kakashi menepikan mobilnya, meraih selembar tisu dari dashboard mobil dan mengulurkannya pada Hinata.

"Menangislah, aku tahu kejadian ini menyakitimu."

Hinata menatap Kakashi keheranan. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menangis?" Hinata menunjuk wajahnya yang bersih dari tetesan air mata.

"Tidak. Jelas sekali tidak, tetapi kau sedang menahan tangisanmu, aku bisa melihat itu."

Hinata berusaha tertawa, dan hasilnya terdengar begitu sumbang.

"Kau membuang-buang waktu untuk memperhatikan hal yang tidak menjadi urusanmu."

"Seharusnya kau menangis setelah mengetahui sandiwara kekasihmu yang kejam," ucap Kakashi sambil melajukan mobilnya kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana air mataku bersembunyi."

"Pasti sangat menyakitkan. Aku bisa mengganti jadwal penerbanganmu, Italia menyimpan tempat-tempat yang menarik. Gaara akan menemanimu memperpanjang waktu liburanmu disini, bagaimana, nona Hinata?"

Hinata memilih untuk bungkam beberapa saat. Bayangan liburan yang menyenangkan telah usai dari angan-angannya, sekarang Hinata hanya ingin kembali pulang. Ia akan memulai hidup baru, dan merencanakan masa depannya sekali lagi.

"Tawaran yang menyenangkan, tapi aku tidak tertarik berlama-lama disini," jawab Hinata tegas.

Kakashi tersenyum puas dibalik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sejak pertama kali melihat Hinata, ia sudah yakin bahwa perempuan ini tidak akan bisa disejajarkan dengan kekasih Naruto yang pernah ia temui.

Sebelum Hinata melangkah memasuki lobi bandara, Kakashi kembali menawarkan sebungkus tisu kepadanya.

"Aku tahu kau akan menangis dalam kesendirianmu, jika saat itu terjadi kau harus mengingat bahwa kau tak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kau hanyalah korban dari dendam yang tak bertuan."

Hinata menerima bungkusan tisu itu dengan mata yang mulai berkabut. Kakashi benar, menangis dalam kesendirian jauh lebih melegakan dibandingkan harus ditemani oleh orang yang tidak memahami arti kesedihannya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, kurasa kita akan bertemu kembali."

Ketika Kakashi telah menjauh dari pandangannya, saat itulah Hinata membiarkan tetesan-tetesan hangat membasahi pipinya yang dingin. Hinata tahu bahwa saat ini ia sedang menangis, ia terluka lebih dari sekedar patah hati.

Hinata bisa melihat di hatinya telah tumbuh pohon nestapa dengan daun-daun kesedihan yang rimbun. Akarnya tumbuh semakin dalam jika ia berusaha untuk melawan, batangnya semakin kokoh ketika ia menyiraminya dengan air mata. Hinata tidak ingin menebang pohon itu sebelum waktunya tepat, sampai akhirnya pohon itu sendiri yang rubuh.

Hinata tidak perlu menulis puisi sedih untuk memberitahukan banyak orang bahwa dirinya sedang berduka. Hinata cukup menyimpan segala duka itu sendirian, hingga suatu saat nanti ia bersiap untuk merelakan.

"Kau tampak buruk sekali," komentar Ino dengan jujur.

"Terimakasih atas dukungannya," ucap Hinata dengan wajah cemberut.

Ino mengamati Hinata yang kuyu dan kurus, seakan seluruh warna kegembiraan telah jauh meninggalkannya.

"Aku serius," ucap Ino sambil menuang teh ke cangkir dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Sejak pulang dari Italia kau tampak kehilangan pegangan hidup, lihatlah badanmu yang hampir menyerupai lidi. Makan siangmu tadi sangat sedikit—dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Jika berat badanmu semakin turun, lama-lama kau bisa menghilang sama sekali."

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir sejauh itu."

"Jangan kira aku tidak melihat kegelisahanmu, kau mondar-mandir di kamarmu setiap malam saat kau seharusnya tidur."

Hinata menatap Ino dengan pandangan cemas. "Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, mungkin sudah waktunya aku mencari tempat tinggal baru."

"Bukan itu maksudku," ucap Ino sabar. "Aku suka kau tinggal disini, aku punya teman dan bisa mengawasi kelakuan anehmu. Tapi aku penasaran apa yang telah menyebabkan kau bersikap seperti itu."

Hinata menatap teh di dalam cangkir yang diberikan Ino. Ia bisa mencium aroma manis yang menghangatkan.

"Hanya masalah pekerjaan yang menuntutku untuk lebih professional. Ada begitu banyak pesanan yang masuk, hanya ada Miya yang menanganinya sendiri."

Ino menatap raut wajah Hinata yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sepanjang persahabatan mereka, Ino memahami Hinata seperti ia memahami dirinya sendiri. Hinata sama sekali tidak ahli dalam berbohong dan menutupi sesuatu.

"Lantas apa yang membuatmu tampak begitu sedih dan hancur? Apa kau sedang merindukan Toneri?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "tidak..."

"Aku memang tidak pernah menganggap bahwa kalian adalah pasangan yang serasi, akan tetapi semenjak kau pulang dari Italia aku sering bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, apakah aku yang telah mendorongmu melakukan sesuatu yang kini kau sesali?"

Hinata memaksakan senyuman. "Kau tidak mendorongku, aku yang terjun sendiri. Toneri tidak sebaik yang aku kira, dan aku sama sekali tidak merindukan dia ada disini. Titik."

Mata biru Ino melebar, otak cerdasnya menangkap bahwa ia telah ketinggalan beberapa episode penting dari kisah cinta sahabatnya ini.

Wajah sendu Hinata memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa ia sedang berduka di dalam dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, Ino tidak ingin memaksa Hinata untuk menceritakan semuanya. Akan selalu ada waktu yang tepat untuk membuka tabir rahasia yang kini tengah Hinata nikmati dalam kesendiriannya.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu? Setidaknya aku harus tahu apa yang akan kulakukan untuk membuatmu kembali seperti sedia kala," ucap Ino dengan nada prihatin yang sangat kental.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Kau mengizinkanku tinggal disini saja aku sudah bersyukur. Dan terimakasih untuk tidak terlalu banyak bertanya, kau benar-benar pengertian. Jika nanti apartemenku telah terjual, aku akan segera pindah."

Hinata menjerit pilu di dalam hatinya, bagaimana ia bisa mengakui kepada orang lain tentang ketololan dan kebodohan yang telah dilakukannya? Seringkali Hinata terjaga di tengah malam dan mendapati dirinya menangis pilu.

Sudah hampir enam minggu semenjak kepulangannya dari Italia dan Hinata tidak bisa menempatkan pengkhianatan Naruto di masa lalu—di tempat yang seharusnya—atau menghilangkan raut wajah pria itu dari alam bawah sadarnya. Terkadang Hinata berpikir bahwa apa yang kini dilakukannya adalah sebuah kebodohan yang baru.

Hinata telah memindahkan butiknya ke wilayah baru di Prefektur Chiba. Beberapa calon pembeli telah menghubungi Hinata untuk negoisasi penjualan apartemen miliknya, akan tetapi belum ada satupun yang sesuai dengan harga jual yang Hinata tetapkan.

Dalam kesedihan yang tak kunjung usai, Hinata berpikir bahwa segala kerepotan untuk menghilangkan jejak ini sebenarnya tidak diperlukan. Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki masalah dalam hal melupakan keberadaannya. Hinata hanyalah sosok yang hadir sebagai pemeran figuran di dalam hidupnya yang bertabur kemegahan.

Setiap kali Hinata terbangun, ia mendapati dirinya berada dalam kelelahan luar biasa dan menyakitkan, sampai ia berpikir untuk memesan tempat di pemakaman terdekat. Hinata merasa ia harus menarik garis batas dengan masa lalu dan meneruskan hidupnya.

Siang ini Toneri menemui Hinata yang sedang sibuk di butik baru miliknya. Saat pertama kali bertatap muka, Hinata tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak marah. Segala kekacauan yang menjadikan Hinata sebagai korban dari pelampiasan dendam ini dimulai dari Toneri. Seharusnya Toneri yang bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan masa lalunya, bukan Hinata.

"Tenanglah," ucap Toneri sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

Hinata menatap Toneri dengan pandangan penuh luka. Sebagian jiwanya telah direnggut paksa oleh sebuah dendam yang dilumuri pengkhianatan. Hinata tidak hanya marah, tetapi juga benci pada Toneri yang tidak berbuat apa-apa. Seakan laki-laki itu menutup mata atas segala kehancuran Hinata saat ini.

"Semuanya sudah jelas, dan aku tidak butuh pembenaran darimu," ucap Hinata serak.

"Kau harus mendengarkan semuanya, Hinata. Karena kau tidak akan paham bagaimana cara bersikap jika hanya melihat pada satu sisi."

"Kau menghamili Karin dan menolak untuk bertanggung jawab, bagian mana yang ingin kau sangkal?" desis Hinata pelan, penuh kemarahan.

"Percayakah kau jika kukatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak pernah menghamili Karin?"

Mata Hinata membola seakan tidak percaya.

"Jangan menyangkal fakta dengan cara yang berlebihan," ucap Hinata geram.

"Itu benar-benar tuduhan yang kejam," ucap Toneri putus asa. "Hinata, dengarkan aku bicara, setelah itu kau boleh membenciku sebanyak yang kau mau."

Mereka bertatapan dengan pandangan yang saling terluka. Hinata terluka karena sikap pengecut Toneri, sementara Toneri terluka melihat Hinata disakiti.

Toneri memulai pembicaraan dengan raut wajah yang berkabut sendu.

"Jujur saja, aku memang mengenal Karin ketika di London dulu. Tapi hubungan kami tidak lebih dari teman. Aku pernah berjanji padanya akan menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka. Kau tahu, dia adalah perempuan manja yang terlalu banyak menuntut. Saat mengetahui dirinya hamil—entah anak siapa—maka ia meminta aku untuk menikah dengannya. Jelas saja aku menolak, selain karena dia yang tidak pernah menarik perhatianku, aku masih punya keinginan untuk mengembangkan karirku—terlebih lagi aku tidak sudi menjadi pelariannya.

"Aku memutuskan kembali ke Jepang tanpa pernah tahu bahwa Karin akan berbuat nekat, dia menyusulku kesini dan tetap memaksaku untuk menikah. Dia menagih janjiku untuk menemaninya dalam suka dan duka. Aku menolak dan memintanya kembali pulang ke London. Beberapa waktu kemudian aku mendapat kabar bahwa Karin melakukan upaya bunuh diri yang membuatnya kehilangan janin itu.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Karin menyimpan dendamnya, hingga Naruto datang dan menyerangku dari segi hukum dan finansial. Saat itu aku datang ke apartemenmu untuk mengatakan bahwa aku telah kehilangan banyak uangku, bahkan tabungan yang telah kusiapkan untuk pernikahan kita.

"Tapi kau disana sedang bercumbu dengan Naruto, aku marah Hinata. Aku membenci diriku sendiri saat tahu bahwa Naruto telah menyentuhmu terlalu jauh—melewati apa yang belum pernah kulakukan padamu." Mata Toneri memerah dengan kesedihan yang menggantung di wajahnya yang kaku. Ada genangan yang ia tahan agar tidak jatuh mengalir.

Seakan dunia sedang mengejeknya, Hinata menatap Toneri dengan rasa bersalah yang lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya.

"Aku turut menyesal saat tahu dia membawamu ke Italia, tanpa kau jelaskan aku bisa menebak apa yang telah terjadi padamu disana," ucap Toneri sambil menatap Hinata sepenuhnya.

Hinata merasakan udara di sekitarnya menyempit dan bendungan air matanya jebol seketika. Tangis Hinata pecah, tidak sanggup untuk dibendung lagi. Toneri meraih tangan Hinata, menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Seharusnya aku tetap berada disampingmu dan mencegah laki-laki lain masuk kedalam hubungan kita. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjagamu..."

Hinata menunduk, bahunya terguncang dengan isakan yang tak tertahan. Toneri bangkit dan memeluk Hinata, meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala perempuan itu dengan air matanya yang ikut turun.

Masih sanggupkah Hinata memberikan maaf untuk semua yang telah terjadi?

Hinata mencoba mencari jawaban di dalam kepalanya, diantara isak tangis yang tak kunjung reda. Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk bangkit dari segala kehancuran ini?

Harta dan kekuasaan telah mempecundangi mereka sedemikian rupa, hingga ketulusan dalam bentuk apapun tertutupi oleh kabut dendam.

Hinata keluar dari apartemen Ino sambil mencari-cari kaca mata hitam di dalam tasnya. Hiruk pikuk lalu lintas terasa memekakkan, ditambah cuaca terik musim panas yang membuat gerah. Hinata tidak mempedulikan semua itu, ia larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

Setelah memakai kaca mata hitamnya, Hinata melirik arloji untuk memastikan waktu. Hinata harus kembali ke apartemen lamanya untuk mengambil beberapa barang pribadi miliknya sebelum pemilik baru apartemen itu datang. Hinata juga telah memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal di Mansion Hyuuga bersama ibunya. Hinata masih mengingat bagaimana raut wajah sendu ibunya ketika ia menceritakan alasan pembatalan pernikahannya dengan Toneri. Ibunya kecewa, tetapi tetap menerima apapun keputusan Hinata dan menyarankan agar Hinata kembali tinggal di mansion Hyuuga.

Saat kembali menjejakkan kaki di ruangan apartemen lamanya, Hinata tiba-tiba merasa galau dan kacau. Selama bertahun-tahun tempat ini telah menjadi ruang pribadinya, tetapi kini tempat ini hanya bercerita tentang Naruto. Miris sekali.

Toneri telah menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Hinata di tempat ini, tetapi tidak meninggalkan kenangan yang berarti dibanding kehadiran singkat Naruto yang hanya beberapa saat.

Naruto seolah ada dimana-mana, menguasai seluruh sudut ruangan dengan bayangannya. Hinata bisa menemukan kembali dirinya di dalam pelukan Naruto di dapur, berciuman di balkon, mandi di kamar mandi yang sama, dan tentu saja bercinta dengan panas di ranjang kamarnya.

Tanpa bersusah payah, Naruto telah membuat dirinya menjadi bagian yang tak terpisahkan dari hidup Hinata. Naruto juga menjadi hal utama dalam perjalanan kebahagaiaan dan kesakitan Hinata. Tentu saja, semua itu membuat Hinata semakin merasakan perih yang tak tertahankan.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum air mata itu kembali turun. Kehidupan dan kebahagiaan yang pernah ia angankan berbeda dengan kenyataan yang kini membentang luas di depan matanya. Hinata berpikir bahwa ia harus menerima semua ini dengan sikap yang dewasa dan bijaksana, karena apapun yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya akan selalu meninggalkan sebuah pelajaran berharga.

Hinata mengemas barang-barang yang diperlukannya dengan cepat dan cermat. Beberapa box kardus yang berisi barang pribadinya sudah tersusun rapi di dinding dekat pintu. Hinata baru saja selesai meletakkan kardus berisi alat tulis saat bel apartemennya berbunyi. Hinata berpikir bahwa itu mungkin kurir yang diminta Ino untuk membawa barang-barangnya.

Hinata mengatur wajahnya yang kelelahan agar tampak tenang dan membuka pintu dengan cepat. Saat menyadari sosok yang kini berhadapan dengannya, waktu terasa membeku saat itu juga. Senyum ramah yang telah ia persiapkan menghilang tanpa bekas, batinnya menjerit kaget dengan histeris.

"Selamat siang," sapa Naruto dengan santai.

Suara Naruto terdengar tidak asing, masih dengan nada serak dan berat. Suara itu segera membangkitkan Hinata dari keterpanaannya. Hinata meraih pintu dan bermaksud membantingnya di depan Naruto. Namun pria itu terlalu cepat dan kuat, tangan kekar itu menahan daun pintu dan membuat usaha Hinata terlihat sia-sia.

Naruto berjalan masuk dan melewati Hinata dengan santai. "Sekarang kau boleh menutup pintu," ucapnya.

Hinata menarik napas sejenak, menunjukkan kemarahannya sama saja dengan memberikan kesempatan pria itu untuk semakin merasa puas. Hinata mengingatkan dirinya berkali-kali agar tidak kembali terjerat pesona seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Pria itu sudah menyakitinya terlalu dalam dan kini kembali lagi dengan maksud yang sama.

"Kupikir kita telah sepakat untuk tidak saling bertemu lagi," ucap Hinata tegas.

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat," jawab Naruto santai. Mata birunya menatap Hinata dengan binar-binar indah yang mengirimkan luka.

"Dan kau juga tidak lupa bahwa kau dan aku sudah berakhir."

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "dan kau mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang kita mulai, bukan?"

Hinata menahan gejolak di dalam dadanya yang meminta untuk melemparkan vas bunga ke wajah rupawan Naruto yang tampak sedang mengejek dirinya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Untuk bicara denganmu, sayang."

Hinata mematung sejenak. Tidak ada yang perlu ia bantah dari pria superior seperti Naruto. Menolak atau menyerah hasilnya akan sama saja, dan Hinata benci mengakui jika kelemahannya selalu membuatnya kalah.

"Kau boleh saja bicara, aku tidak peduli," ucap Hinata tegas. "Karena aku tidak harus mendengarkanmu."

"Ah," sahut Naruto. "Kau harus mendengarkanku, apapun itu."

Hinata tersenyum mengejek, "Bicaralah kalau begitu, apa kau memerlukan podium, Tuan Uzumaki?"

Hinata mengabaikan kilatan marah yang terpancar dari kedua mata Naruto. Ia melanjutkan menyusun beberapa buku untuk dimasukkan kedalam kardus tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Naruto disana.

"Kau lebih kurus."

Komentar pertama Naruto diabaikan oleh Hinata sepenuhnya. Hinata menggigit bibirnya dan menatap ke lantai dengan pandangan yang mengabur. Hinata membenci gerakan tangannya yang gemetar tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kau pusingkan," jawab Hinata, rasanya ia ingin menangis mendengar jawabannya yang terdengar ironis.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Hinata mengangkat dagu dan menatap Naruto tepat di matanya. "Jika kau kira aku akan merana atau bunuh diri—seperti sepupu bodohmu itu, maka kau salah, Uzumaki-san. Aku menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasa, apa itu memukul harga dirimu?"

Naruto menatap Hinata tanpa menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Lalu kenapa kau menjual apartemen ini dan memindahkan butikmu?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak harus menjelasakan alasan-alasan dari setiap keputusanku kepada orang asing sepertimu." Hinata terdiam sejenak, "Apa hanya ini yang ingin kau ketahui? Kenapa kau tidak menyewa detektif untuk mengetahui alasan kepindahanku?"

"Sudah kulakukan semenjak kau meninggalkan Italia," jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak harus ada disini."

"Tentu saja aku harus berada disini, di dekatmu. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kujelaskan padamu." Naruto menahan napasnya sejenak. Tatapan Hinata yang dingin membuatnya semakin terbenam oleh dosa masa lalu yang mungkin saja tak akan dimaafkan oleh perempuan bermata sendu itu.

"Toneri sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku. Tentang Karin dan aksi balas dendammu yang benar-benar bodoh itu," ucap Hinata sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Untuk itu aku ada disini menemuimu."

Hinata bersikap cuek seolah tak mendengar apapun. Ia meletakkan kardus terakhir di tumpukan paling atas dan meraih tas yang ia gantungkan di belakang pintu.

"Tidak perlu berbicara terlalu banyak untuk menjelaskan apa yang telah kupahami," ucap Hinata sambil membuka pintu.

"Aku hanya ingin memohon pengampunanmu atas semua kesalahanku."

Hinata menghentikan langkah dan merasakan sesak yang luar biasa menghimpit dadanya.

"Setelah ini apa lagi? Apa kau ingin aku bersikap manis dan penurut seperti dulu?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah. Ia bisa melihat bahwa kesalahannya telah mencabut habis bunga-bunga impian yang menguatkan Hinata. Perempuan itu telah rapuh hingga mendekati rubuh, naruto tidak akan egois untuk kali ini. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk patuh akan perintah ibu tirinya tanpa mengetahui akar masalah yang sesungguhnya.

Naruto terlalu dibutakan oleh dendam dan ambisinya sendiri, sehingga ia menyakiti sebuah hati yang tidak bersalah sama sekali. Hinata telah membayar segala kebodohannya dengan cara yang teramat mahal.

"Aku hanya ingin kau memaafkanku."

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, meresapi perasaan masing-masing dengan sebuah luka menganga yang entah kapan akan sembuh.

"Aku cukup puas dengan segala sandiwara dan omong kosongmu, Tuan Uzumaki."


End file.
